Lost Ancient
by Lucretzia
Summary: HP/FFVII X-over. His life was supposed to be so much easier after the war. Just him, living peaceful. But since when do things ever go the way he want them to go. Stuck as a child in a different World, Harry will realize just how bad Fate has it in for hi
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Ancient.**

**Disclaimer;** _The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix._

**Warnings;** _The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up._

_Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either.) _

**Summary;** _He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world. _

_One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?_

**A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover.**

___________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

_The Start of a New Life._

For once, just this once, he had wanted to have things go his way. No monster to defeat, no Death Eaters hunting his ass and no Voldemort trying to kill him at the end of the year. Just this once. Sadly things never went his way, it was the same thing every year.

He went to school, after a summer of negligence from the Dursleys, had the first month a peaceful time and finally Voldemort hunting his ass to either convert him, or turn him into snake food for Nagini.

Oh don't get me wrong, he loved snakes, ever since he set that constrictor free at the Zoo at his cousins birthday, but Nagini gave other snakes a bad name, it also didn't help that the Slytherins were stuck-up brats with their holier-then-thou attitude. But then Gryffindors weren't any better either.

However I am getting off track, especially since he once again ended up in more trouble then he expected, or thought to handle.

For years he had wondered why Voldemort targeted him, for years he wanted to know why his scar hurt so fucking much when it was something about Voldemort and every single time he got the same answer, nothing, nada, zip. Finally when the most important man in his life ended up dead, for something he could have been and should have been prepared for, he got the answer to the biggest mystery in his life. The reason why he was so hunted; A Prophecy.

When he first heard about it, he screamed, he raged and he wanted to hurt someone until they died. But then he calmed down and turned it over rationally in his mind. Making up his mind he had owled Hermione and asked for some books for Defence, Ancient Runes and Charms. Then he had owled Luna, as the young girl was a bit eccentric and most likely knew a bit about the subject, for a book on Divination. Finally he had contacted Remus, asking him for help on becoming an Animigus, telling him that it was in the memory of Sirius and his Father.

They were more then happy to help and Hermione even included a book on Mind Magic. Luna had managed to send over several Divination books while Remus had brewed the Animigi potion and guided him through the changes.

He was preparing himself for a war, or getting ready to high-tail it out of there. Maybe a bit of both.

At the end of the Summer Holidays he had managed to gain complete control over his Anima, a Black Jaguar. He had learned new material for his Defence Against the Dark Arts, understood Charms better and nearly caught up with Hermione on Ancient Runes. The notes she had send him had been very useful. But Divination and Mind Arts had been a bit overwhelming. He had learned that living and surviving could have been taken so many ways and that Death itself didn't have to be actual Death. What he also learned was that the prophecy pertaining him and Voldemort was not a Prophecy that would happen right away, but it was a Prophecy that Voldemort himself had started. If the Psychopath hadn't hunted him or Neville down, the red-eyed Serpent would have already conquered Britain.

Now back at school, Harry had decided to give learning his all and could have been found for long hours in the Library in the companionship of Hermione and their books. It resulted in the falling apart of the Golden Trio as Ron joined them less and less. Quidditch was shoved to the side for Harry's thirst for knowledge and finding a peaceful way to end the Prophecy.

But when he was not in the Library, or the Common Room, he could be found in the Room of Requirements. During the Summer, he had learned that he enjoyed the art of sword-fighting and fencing. With some persuasion (in the forms of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and Remus 'Moony' Lupin) his relatives allowed him to learn that fighting style and out of precaution Harry decided to learn the basics of Martial Arts, just incase he ever got disarmed.

At the second week of his stay at Hogwarts during the school year, Dumbledore wanted to see him. The demand was not something he agreed with. Especially since he no longer trusted the old coot, with his twinkling eyes, grandfatherly act and 'for the greater good' speeches. He trusted no one but himself and the people he considered his mentors. So when Dumbledore requested his presence a furious fight of words had formed and no matter what Dumbledore said, Harry already knew what he was going to do. He wasn't going to fight Voldemort because people expected it off him, or because it was the right thing to do. No he decided he would fight Voldemort for the sake of Hermione and her muggle parents, he would fight the bastard for the sake of his parents and Sirius memory.

The thought of revenge did not make Dumbledore happy, but Harry no longer gave a damn what the ancient man wanted. It was no longer the time of playing nice or keeping to the rules. Luckily enough Fawkes and the Sorting hat agreed with him and thanks to that he came into the possession of Gryffindors sword.

Halloween came rolling by and Voldemort had attacked the ministry of Magic and wiped out several Muggle villages. By the time Christmas and New Year arrived, Diagon Alley was completely destroyed. Most shopowners were killed and the surviving ones moved to Hogsmaede. The war kept on raging and people were afraid to step a foot out of their door. In the end the United Magical Nations, stepped in to help the fight. But by that time Voldemort had already made nearly all of Britain his playground. Only Hogwarts and Kings Cross were still standing.

When Harry hadn't encountered Voldemort at the end of the year, he just knew it was going to be cause trouble. And it did. When the students returned home to Kings Cross, Voldemort and his Followers were waiting for them. Nearly half of the Students were slaughtered, amongst them Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley. That was the last straw. Ron although their friendship had fallen away, was still someone important to him and Luna had become a constant in his life. When he couldn't go to Hermione with something, Luna was there to listen and help him out.

In a rage that was visible in the air, that had his Magic break all restraints and that ripped apart the ground, Harry James Potter plunged himself into the fight without any other thought then revenge. He had managed to take out 74 Death Eaters on his own, when he finally encountered Voldemort. The duel that followed was both devastating and grueling. It was then that people knew that there was a good reason to Fear Voldemort and an even better reason to fear and be awed by Harry Potter, their Chosen One, the Boy-that-Lived.

The curses and hexes, both in light and dark nature were flung from one side to the other. Ancient ones were slipping from Harry's tongue the longer the battle lasted. When by a sheer stroke of luck, Prior Incantum was preformed, Harry took his chance. Pulling out the already bloodied Sword of Gryffindor, he released his wand, allowing it to shatter in his hand and the Phoenix Feather wrap around his wrist to vanish in his skin, he impaled the once Dark Lord on his Sword and ripped him apart. The Death Eaters frozen in fear and realization of what happened were easy to take care off.

But before most arrests were made Kings Cross was rocked by an explosion, that had many scattering for safety. Harry weakened by his constant use of Magic was escorted out of Kings Cross with the help of Hermione and Remus Lupin.

Kings Cross became the grave of many people, young and old, friend and enemy. Harry was hidden away by his two remaining friends until he was recovered enough. By then he was proclaimed as the next Dark Lord.

Hermione Granger however was not known for being the smartest witch for nothing and she devised a plan. Together with Remus Lupin, she would open a gateway for their Harry, her brother-in-all-but-blood and Lupin's surrogate son. The price would be their life, but neither would tell that to Harry, only mention to him that it would give him a second chance at living. When he resisted, Hermione pleaded with him, telling him that this would be his chance of having a normal life, a life where he could be just Harry. Finally he caved in and entered the Gateway.

When he woke up, he was in a different room, in the body of a child, with a young girl standing over him. Her green eyes twinkling at him and her brown hair pulled in a braid. "Hello."

___________________________________________________________________

Okay the Prologue is finished. I'll try to update at least once a week. So I hope you will come back for more.

**Let me know what you think of it.**

Love

**Lucretzia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Ancient.**

**Disclaimer;** _The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix._

**Warnings;** _The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up._

_Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either.) _

**Summary;** _He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world. _

_One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?_

**A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover.  
**

___________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1  
**

_A sacrifice for safety_

His head hurt, his body felt foreign and his vision was a bit blurred around the edges. But his emerald green eyes were focused on the young girl in front of him. She looked so sweet and innocent, so not like him that sorrow welled up in the back of his throat and burned his eyes. Shaking his head, he pushed it all away and closed his eyes.

When he felt a small hand patting his shoulder he looked back at the girl and tried a feeble smile. "Where... where am I?" he cursed at his luck as he heard the childish voice spilling from his lips and wondered just what exactly happened. The little girl smiled brightly again and sat down next to him on the sheets. "You're in the Slums of Midgar." she stared at his eyes, confusion written on her features as she took him carefully in. "Your eyes, they are like the Life Stream." she whispered, raising a hand and brushing pale fingers against the scar on his forehead.  
He winced and pulled away, bowing his head he played with the sheets, not knowing what to say or what to do. He never heard of Midgar before, was it on Earth? Or was this all a big dream world, or a trap made by the Ministry of Magic. He was lost and confused, the thoughts in his head spinning out of control and he quickly blacked out, the shock catching up with him.

She watched the boy in the guest room and gave a small smile. "Sleep well." she whispered tucking him in, before making her way to the mall garden behind her home. She passed her adoptive mother with a small wave and pondered about the strange boy. Closing her eyes, she listened to the ocean of voices as the swept by her, whispering secrets of old and futures that may come. She could feel the Life Stream wrapping around her body as for a second she became one with the planet. It left her confused and the pounding of her temples wasn't helping her at all. Turning around she stared at the window of the Guest room, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Sighing she turned away and tended to her flowers.

* * *

When he woke again, he was feeling much better and he sat up in bed. On a night stand, next to his bed was a glowing red sphere that seemed to beckon to him. His fingers wrapped around the sphere and felt it flare for just a second and a familiar song drifted into his mind.  
A soft giggle had his head whip to the door opening and see the young girl again. She was holding a crown of flowers and slowly walked to him. Placing it on his head, she sat beside him again. Her eyes darted to the red sphere and his confused expression. "I'm Aerith." she finally answered, her smile understanding and wise beyond her age.  
"Harry..." he mumbled, not sure how to react to this strange girl. His eyes was drawn back to the red sphere. New questions popping up.

"I found you, you know. You were lying in the garden, clutching on to that Summoning Materia like it was your life-line." she played with her hair as nerves crept up on her. "Mom said you can stay here with us, if you have no family. She wouldn't feel well if she turned a child away from her door." she looked up at him.  
Their eyes met, green eyes clashing with understanding and a comforting silence fell over them. "Materia... what is that?" Harry finally dared to question. The word felt so strange on his tongue.  
"Materia." she started her lecture. "Materia is the crystallized form of the Life Stream, or Mako. It's the energy that flows through the planet in an endless cycle of life and death. When people die they usually return to the planet and join the others, if only to start a new life again when the time is right." Aerith watched him carefully and smiled as he nodded just a little.  
"So... this Materia, is a manifestation of the Magic that flows through this world." he mussed out loud. His eyes staring at the shining sphere in his hand. Another set of pale fingers joined his. Looking up, he watched Aerith even closer and smiled. The weight of the world slipping from his shoulders. Opening his mouth he continued to question her about the various Materia and what a Summoning Materia, or even a Summoning meant. Aerith explained with all the childlike enthusiasm and the ancient wisdom she could muster.  
It was through these conversations that he learned of the world he was now in, not once did he have to explain to her where he came from. She seemed to already know he went through a lot of pain and suffering to get where he was now.  
A certain peace settled over them, as the two continued to grow closer. He was at first a bit wary of the offered hand of friendship, but once he got over his innital fear, a brother and sister bond began to form. When he was healthy enough to get out of bed, he would help her and her mother in the garden and around the house. A routine was slowly formed and the two only continued to grow closer until there were little to no secrets between the two of them.

The peace was rudely shattered one day though, when Harry was upstairs making the beds, voices reached his ears. A frown danced across his lips and he silently sneaked to the staircase, careful to avoid the creaking board and listened to the fight going on downstairs. He could hear the distressed voice of his 'baby' sister, their mother and a strange man.  
A shiver of unease crawled up and down his spine, it unsettled him. There was something off and the talk about 'The Promised Land' made him nauseas. That man wanted to take his Aerith away from him, to find some religious land. But he would not allow that. He would not let these people take his baby sister just because they wanted an illusion. He would not lose his family again, not this time around. Drowning himself in his thoughts, he barely missed the small form of Aerith rushing up the stairs and making to rush past him. His hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist. In a move of elegance, grace and brotherly love, he had her against his chest, rubbing her back as she cried the tears that she had tried to keep at bay.  
He guided her to her bedroom and stayed with her well into the night, keeping the nightmares away and allowing her a peaceful night of sleep. It was that night that he swore to always protect her, to always keep her safe, no matter the price.  
"I'll protect you Aerith. I promise."

* * *

The two siblings grew up together, they found the church together and tended to the flowers together. Harry had in the last few years become not just her brother but also her bodyguard and savior. He was always there to keep the monsters at bay and to make sure that the people that wanted her, never got her. She knew he wouldn't kill unless it was the last resort.  
A curse from her male companion drew her from the musings of the past and she whirled around to see her older brother on the ground, wrestling with wires and pieces of rubble. She couldn't help it, a soft laugh slipped past her lips and it only grew in volume at the glare he tossed towards her. "It's not funny Aer, mind helping an old guy out here?" he whined.  
Making her way over to him, Aerith carefully detangled him. It was amusing, to see her older brother struggling with some things, it made her forget the horrid past he had. But that past had seemed to have been pushed aside from his mind. She had seen the nightmares he used to have when they were younger, she had listened while he had talked about the past he had and she in turn had soothed him. Not with pity, he hated pity, but with understanding. It made her become so warm and fuzzy when he went on a protective streak, it did get annoying when there was someone in the slums that liked her more then just a friend. It usually never sat well with him when people were hitting on her. And those people usually wouldn't be able to sit for quite a while.

"What are you thinking about Aer?" Harry questioned softly, as he watched her drift back to her thoughts. His hand rested comforting on her shoulder and a small smile of concern tugged on his lips.  
He had changed from the younger man of his old world and the child when he entered this one. His waist-length ebony black hair was pulled in a braid, the lightning bolt scar had faded over time together with all the others. He was still lithe and thin, but no longer scrawny or small. His skin was as pale as Aerith's and he blamed that for living under the plate. His emerald green eyes seemed so much more alive as well, almost as if the magic was concentrated in his eyes instead of the rest of his body. He could still use his magic, but it would cost him a bit more trouble to get the result he wanted, since wandless magic never had been his strong suit, neither was silent casting, it was more hassle then it was worth. He usually wore black, unlike Aerith's preferences to bright colors. A set of black boots, lose black pants that hung on his narrow hips, an emerald green high collared shirt and a set of silver earrings on his ears. Three on his left and two on his right. A silver bracelet on his right wrist held the red Summoning Materia, that he had named Phoenix. His right hand held one silver ring, while his left one held two silver rings. A black belt hung on his hips, the silver clasp glinting once in a while in the light, and attached to his belt was the sheath of his sword. He had lost the Sword of Gryffindor when he entered this world, but he had gotten a replacement. He did miss the old sword, but it also held a lot of unpleasant memories.

Aerith raised her head and stood up. "Nothing important Harry." she smiled and helped him of the stone floor. Their peace was shattered when the doors to the church were flung open and two men in suits followed with a small group of soldiers walked in. Harry had shifted into the shadows, keeping a watchful eye and stepping in when they meant harm. Aerith narrowed her eyes on the small group and frowned. "Are you here to try and take me again?" she questioned.  
It had happened before, these people came from Shinra, the company that literally owned Midgar, no matter who the Major was. They were the ones that wanted the Promised Land for their own greedy purpose and like before they wanted Aerith to guide them there. And as always she would refuse them, sometimes they would retreat peacefully, other times they would try to convince her, by taking her from the church by force.

Harry had his hand drifting to his sword and flexed his fingers to grab the hilt as one of the men in suits came forward. TURKS they were called; Shinra's Department of Administrative Research, or the ones that did the dirty work. Assassinations, kidnapping, protecting anything and everything that the uppers from Shinra didn't want to get caught in. To him they were the lowest of scum and they wanted his little sister.

"At ease miss Gainsborough, we do not want you to get harmed afterall." the Turk commented lightly, it send shivers of disgust along Harry's spine. He was already focusing his attention to his Materia and keeping a watchful eye on Aerith. The muscles in his body tense and growing even more tense with the steps the Turk made to the younger of the two. When the Turk reached out a hand to touch her, Harry moved. He unleashed the Summoning from the Materia, having it encase the group of Turks and the soldiers. He darted forward and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. The firey bird, aptly named Phoenix, kept them from view and gave the perfect cover. He gently tugged her along with him and out of the church.  
When they were at a safe distance the two of them collapsed against a wall. Taking a deep breath, they turned their faces to each other and promptly busted into a fit of giggles of exhilaration. When they were calmed down enough, Harry helped Aerith of the ground and they made their way back home in an easy pace.

That evening when they were having dinner, Harry placed his knife and fork on the tip of his plate and took a deep breath. Looking up he met the curious eyes of his mother and sister. "I... I have been thinking. With the Turks chasing Aerith and all, maybe..." he paused not sure how to break this news gently to them. "...Maybe I should try to enter Shinra." he mumbled. The result was not nice, his sibling choked on a bite of food and his mother dropped her knife and fork and stared at her son as if he had grown a second head, her skin paling further and further.  
"You want to do what?!" she hissed at him, her eyes narrowing into slits, while he patted Aerith on the back. "Have you lost your mind, Harold? They want your sister and now you are talking about joining them?!" his mother cried out in disbelief.  
He looked at her in indignation. "But I can help her then! Get her to stay away from here and the church when they want to try to get at her again! I can keep her safe even more." he argued back.  
"Absolutely not! I will not have my son join with Shinra! They costed you your father and they want your sister. They could try to turn you against her, or send you off to war! I couldn't bare to lose you Harry. Neither of us could." their mother whispered in the end.  
He got up from his chair and knelt down next to her. "I know mom, but if I do this... I can keep Aerith safe even more. I might be able to find out what exactly they are planning to do. Please, please let me do this. You and Aerith mean the world to me and if something were to happen to either of you, it would kill me." he pleaded with her, wanting her to see it all from his side. Everyday he worried if this was going to be the last day he would see Aerith or his mothers. Every single day he wondered when he wouldn't be able to protect Aerith anymore and the fear was getting to him so very slowly.

The gentle hand of Aerith on his shoulder, had him look up at her with a small smile. She returned the smile and nodded. She had given him her consent to do this, two sets of shining green eyes turned to their mother, and the woman caved in. Tears falling from her face as she whispered out a yes, before dissolving into tears. The two children wrapped their arms around her in a gentle and loving hug.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done, it's still a bit short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

**Let me know what you think of it.**

Love

**Lucretzia**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lost Ancient.**_

_**Disclaimer; **__The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix._

_**Warnings; **__The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up._

_Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either.) _

_**Summary; **__He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world. _

_One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?_

_A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover._

_

* * *

____________________________________________________________________

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Possibilities _

This would be the day. Harry sighed as he stared at his packed back and the sword resting against his bedroom wall. He wasn't so sure that he would make it, but he had to, for Aerith's sake. Plopping down on his bed he closed his eyes, straining his ears to listen to his mom and sister busying themselves downstairs. The soothing sounds were slowly lulling him to sleep and he knew that he was going to miss home.

The shaking of his shoulder, woke him up. Blinking his tired eyes, he looked at the brown hair and green eyes of his little sister. She looked so sad and so alone, that he pulled her in his arms for a warm and comforting hug. He burried his nose in her hair and whispered comforting words. At the call from down the stairs they pulled away. Harry grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder, while Aerith grabbed his sword and trailed after him.

Climbing down the stairs they saw their mother holding back tears. She drew him in a warm hug and kissed his forehead, cheeks and nose. They all knew that they didn't want him to go, but this was for Aerith's sake and they all knew that he was willing to die for her sake. Whispered well wishes, kisses and tears were his goodbye as he made his way to the train station of the slums. They had deemed a trip to the station with Aerith too dangerous.

Climbing on the train, he ignored the stairs he got and leaned back, relaxing just a little. His fingers played with his hair and ignored the stares he got. His eyes were drawn to the red Materia stuck into his bracelet and tried to relax. "Just a little longer." he mumbled.

Finally the train stopped on the plate and he climbed off it. Making his way to the Registrations office he wrote himself in and received a slip of paper. Exiting the building he made his way to a different one, there he stepped in line next to a raven haired man that wilder hair then he himself used to have. The man shot him an easy grin, made to comfort others, though the anxiousness was brimming in dark violet eyes. It didn't help Harry's own nerves very much, but he could find the energy to send him his own smile. Relaxing just a little he waited until it was his turn. Receiving his uniform and dorm number, as well as the orders to get settled in his dorm room. Nodding he snapped of a salute, to the surprise of the officer behind the desk and his fellow soldiers, and made his way to his new home.

As he entered the building that held his dorm, he ignored the leers of older students and the nervous shuffling of the new students. Though the wolf-whistles were quickly starting to get on his nerves and that was never a good thing. Grinding his teeth against each other, he quickly opened the door to his dorm and tossed his bag on the bottom bunk. Closing the door behind him, he stared at the room that would be his and another's. He honestly had no idea how to feel about that. He remembered the time in his old world, vaguely, just some minor things, like his affinity to magic, the first time he held a sword, the phoenix song, the faces of old friends and of course the dorm room he had once shared. Shaking his head he focused on the here and now again.

There was a door on the right side of the room that led to the bathroom, it was right across the double bunk. A single window right from across the entrance of the room and two desks, one on each side pressed against the walls. Two closets for their clothes stood next to each other on the right side and a simple dresser was on the left side right next to the other desk.

Harry stared at the white walls and the grey ceiling and knew that this room was more then dull, it was dead. Rubbing his temple, he unzipped his bag and started putting away the few casual clothes he had and the uniforms that were given him. He placed away the books he had brought with him and stocked his sword, Materia and bracelet in his closet, mindful not to leave it in plain sight.

When the door opened he had drawn his sword and aimed it at the intruder, only to blink and stare at the dark violet eyes of his room mate. Those eyes held surprise and awe, as well as a tiny bit of nervousness with being faced with a sword.

"Err… Hi." the violet eyes greeted and Harry quickly sheathed his sword and blushed a little.

"Hi, I'm sorry about that." he mumbled, moving over so he could sit on the bottom bunk after he closed his closet door.

Violet eyes chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Nah it's okay, I should learn not to burst into a room like that. But man you got killer reflexes, think you can teach me how to do that? I think I saw you earlier, in the line for the assigned dorms and uniforms right? This place is pretty impressive, I got a little bit lost so it took me a bit longer to get here. I'm Zack Fair, pleased to meet ya." he rushed out and Harry was left blinking, and hoping to catch up on what he said, a small smile tugged on his lips and he accepted the offered hand. "Harold Gainsborough, call me Harry. Need help with packing your stuff away?" he questioned lightly. When a happy nod was his answer he grinned and got up. Taking the bag from the other cadet, he quickly unzipped it and stared at the hastily packed bag with amusement. Looking at the other teen he grinned at the embarrassed smile. "So? I can't back… mom usually does that." Zack offered rubbing the back of his head.

Harry simply shook his head and got started in folding the clothes and putting them away in the other closet. "So where are you from?" came his own question, before he even realized it.

"I'm from Gongaga, it's a small town." Zack narrowed his eyes at the badly concealed laughter that escaped the lips of his new companion. "You are laughing at Gongaga aren't you?!" he cried in mock disbelief, "have you ever been there?" he question trying to act hurt.

"It sounds very… country-like." Harry offered, smiling brightly at the other male. "I'm from Midgar myself, my family and I live underneath the plate." his mind drifted to his younger sister. He gave a startled squeak when Zack wrapped his arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair. "Hey! Watch it, not everyone is gifted with that mob you call hair." he teased, dissolving into giggles at the offended look on his new companion.

It hadn't taken long for the two to grow a bond. At the end of the week, they had received the title of 'inseparable', neither was found without the other. In the mornings the two of them could be found on the track, working on their condition, then it was a quick shower and off to class. They always were together during lunch, Zack usually teasing Harry about his small appetite and Harry making fun of Zack for his huge appetite. In their practical classes the two of them always faced off against each other. They had different fighting styles, Harry lacked in physical strength, he made up in his speed and agility. Zack however relied more on his strength and his defense, it caused the intense battle that from time through time made both of them forget it was merely training. Zack had told Harry his dream of becoming a Hero, like General Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis. While Harry had Zack know that he was doing this for his sister, Aerith, so he could protect her better.

At the end of the day, Harry could be found studying the theory, while Zack would do it against his own will. It usually caused Harry to give in after two or three hours and the two of them would simply lounge around, strengthening their bonds.

* * *

_________________________________________________

* * *

"Harry!" a voice reached his ears. Turning around at his desk, he looked at his room mate as the young man burst through the door. "You'll never believe what happened, it's amazing, totally unbelievable. I can hardly believe it myself." the young man chattered away, rambling his thoughts and Harry himself couldn't understand what his room mate was saying.

"Zack," Harry stared as the man ignored him calling his name, trying again he ended up with the same result. Finally being fed up he snapped at him and gave him a small glare. "I can't understand a thing what you are saying, so how about you sit down and tell me what happened." he ordered calmly.

Zack obeyed, staring at his friend that was so calm and steady. "Okay…" he trailed off, not sure how to start. "I got assigned to go through the SOLDIER testing." he waited for the reaction that would follow and he grinned when Harry shot him a bright smile. He enjoyed how it lit up his entire face and for a second he felt like he had a small piece of heaven.

"That's great." Harry moved over to stand in front of Zack and held out a hand. "So when are your tests, so I can take you down the plate to celebrate?" he held out his hand for Zack to take.

Zack reached up and clasped the offered hand. His fingers wrapping around the wrist and for a second he felt something, something he hadn't felt before. He quickly shook it off, writing it down as test jitters, or something like it. "My tests are tomorrow. I can hardly wait, you know. I know that I will be the first between us two, and I'm really hoping I pass, so I can become a hero like the three Generals." he stood up and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He knew that Harry didn't approve of 'Hero-worshipping', said that even Hero's are human and they too had flaws. Finally looking back at the younger man he grinned. "So when are your tests?"

Harry shrugged, playing with his long hair. "I don't know yet, but it should be soon too." He walked to his closet and pulled out his sword. "You want to go and practice, so you in the very least can be in top shape for tomorrow's tests?" he questioned.

Zack nodded happily, grabbing his own sword and leading the way out of their dorm.

* * *

_________________________________________________

* * *

The next day excitement was buzzing through the air, inside their dorm and Zack was hyper about it. Today would be his day. Harry hid his smile as he saw Zack tear through their room, searching for his stuff and worrying if he would make it. He couldn't help it, his friend and room mate was too amusing like this. Finally deciding to intervine he grabbed Zack's shoulder, intending to push him onto the bed to make him stop.

At the same time Zack whipped around and over balanced. Harry released a small yelp as he suddenly fell to the ground, his eyes closed for a moment and a small hiss of pain escaped his lips. When the silence of the room finally reached his ears, he could also feel a warm breath ghosting on his lips and smell the scent of mint. He blinked his eyes open and stared up, right into violet eyes.

Zack was on top of him, one of his legs resting next to Harry's thigh and the knee of his other leg resting between Harry's legs. One of the young man's lower arm was resting beside Harry's head and the other arm was braced with his palm to the ground above his head. The position was oddly compromising and Harry could feel a blush creeping up on his face. Swallowing thickly he looked at Zack, his breath stilling for a second and his heart picking up the speed. "Zack?" he questioned softly, a small sound of acknowledgement reached his ears. "Your tests…" he trailed off not knowing what he wanted to say.

Zack slowly leaned forward, until the words finally snapped into place and he jumped up cursing. "_Shit!_ Don't want to be late." He rushed through the room again, grabbing his last things. Harry got to his feet, the blush still on his face but quickly leaving him. Zack opened the door and turned around, shooting a smile at him. "I'll be back later, wish me luck." he then shot out of the room, leaving Harry to collect his thoughts.

After a few hours in their room, Harry gave up and grabbed his sword. He hoped that some fresh air would clear his thoughts and he could use the time to train his skills some more. When he arrived on the practice field, he easily slipped into his training routine. Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to sort itself and drift off. He was unaware at the attention he was drawing, unaware of the eyes staring at him. Until the sound of metal hitting metal drew him from his mind. Looking up startled he stared into the luminescent green eyes of the one who interrupted his routine. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, something that was hard to spot, when he took in the long silver hair, the black uniform and froze in his spot. "General Sephiroth." he stared, the grip on his sword tightening. He knew that he should pull his sword away and back off, but General or not, the man had interrupted his training and he was not happy with it. Backing off now would be an insult to himself, even though challenging the General would be political and career suicide. Swallowing, he increased the pressure of his sword against the other. He spotted the muscles of the General tightening in a second and quickly darted out of reach. If he had blinked he would have missed the move and he most likely would have been down on the ground.

His move however had taken the General by surprise, though the older man recovered quickly and moved forward. Harry knew what the General was capable off, he had heard about the man's feats and although it made him wary, he also knew not to take everything at face value. He left his judgment to himself and this experience. He would see for himself if the General was as great as the stories said he was. And that was the start of a graceful dance of metal meeting metal.

Sephiroth had been watching the young man from the sidelines, had watched him practice his sword in a trance like movement. It had lacked passion, no matter how graceful it was. He had seen the eyes of the other Cadet's hold awe not only at himself appearing here, but had also seen the awe for the young man's graceful dance.

Angeal and Genesis were standing next to him, their eyes too were drawn to the lithe figure practicing, but Genesis quickly lost his interest and Angeal left to watch the proceedings of the SOLDIER tests.

Sephiroth however remained on the raven haired young man. He wanted to see how the passion of battle would wrap around the other. He made his decision and pulled out Masamune, moving forward silently he intercepted the graceful arch of the other and stared into eyes the color of Materia. For a second he froze, until the other whispered his name. He was wondering if the other would pull away, but a smirk was tugging on his lips as the other did the opposite and increased the pressure on the two blades. He could feel and taste the passion of battle slowly enveloping the other. Knowing that the other did not have the enhancements of a SOLDIER, yet, he made sure not to over do it.

They lost themselves in their lethal dance, although Sephiroth could not let himself go completely, afraid that he would accidentally kill the Cadet, he did lose the tension that had been in his body. He relaxed just a little and truly enjoyed himself. But this Cadet had sparked his curiosity and now that he had a taste, he wanted to know more.

* * *

_________________________________________________

* * *

Chapter two is finally finished, took me longer then I wanted.

Hope you guys will like it, since I'm now actually hitting the true story line.

Let me know what you think of it.

Love

_Lucretzia_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lost Ancient.**_

_**Disclaimer; **__The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix._

_**Warnings; **__The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up._

_Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either. There is a poll in my profile, though if it doesn't work just send me a pm or put your desired pairing in a review) _

_**Summary; **__He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world. _

_One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?_

_A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover._

_____________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 2**_

_Breaking Fever_

_

* * *

  
_

"I made it!" Zack cheered as he rushed into their shared Dorm, the door banging against the wall. He looked around, confused at to where his dorm-mate was. His ears perked up at the sound of a shower running in the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he paused outside the bathroom not sure what he should do. Before he could come to a decision, the shower was shut off and 2 minutes later Harry exited the bathroom. Water droplets clinging to his skin and slowly trailing down, a towel hanging low around his hips and his raven black hair a curtain against his back.

Zack swallowed, his eyes trailing across the form and he could feel heat spreading across his body. "Zack?" his name spilling from those tantalizing lips caused his knees to grow weak. Shaking his head and the sudden thoughts popping up in his head, he gave a bright smile. "I made it."

Harry blinked before grinning and hugging Zack tightly. "I told you, that you would make it!" Zack nodded, his arms encircling the naked form and hugging him close. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the others. He took in his scent, not aware of the form of the other stilling in his arms. "That you did." he murmured. Harry shifted and pressed his hand against the others chest. "Zack… I need to get dressed, then we can go and get something to eat."

Zack sighed and released the other younger man. He watched the other grab his clothes and walk back into the bathroom. He groaned at the lost sight and shook his head. 'What the hell am I thinking..' closing his eyes he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. 'Alright, get it together Zack. This is Harry you are thinking about, your friend and room mate. So get it together.' Relaxing slightly and changing into new clothes himself he then waited for the other to enter the room again.

Ten minutes later Harry walked out of the bathroom. His hair braided, wearing an emerald green shirt, black khaki's and black boots. Shooting Zack a brilliant smile, he walked to his closet and grabbed his coat and bracelet. "Glad to see you got changed too." he clipped the bracelet with his Red Materia on his wrist. Pulling on his jacket he shook his head when his friend kept the door open for him. "Course, it's a dinner date. So I in the very least should look nice, right?" Zack joked.

"That better not make me the girl in this… or else I'll kick your ass in practice tomorrow morning." came the warning. Zack chuckled and followed the other out the door. "Practice will have to wait though, I'm getting my first Mako injections tomorrow morning. They said I get the day off to get adjusted to the treatment." The two of them made their way down the plate, evading anyone untrustworthy and avoiding pick-pockets. Harry was leading them as he knew the area better and also whom to avoid.

Zack took in the sights, both amazed and disgusted with his surroundings. He couldn't understand how people above the plate could live in the riches and the ones under the plate in slums. Harry led him to sector 6, talking about the things you could find and relaxing more. Zack turned his eyes to his guide and stared at him in amazement. He held the belief that Harry seemed like an incredible treasure amongst everything else in the slums. The two of them entered a small dinner and took a seat in one of the booths.

Spending their night eating and drinking, chatting away and discussing the future that might change now that Zack passed his testing.

___________________________________________________________________

As the next morning came knocking on their window, the first rays of sunlight filtering through the glass, both Cadets were already up. Harry was studying for his classes, while Zack was getting himself ready for his first Mako Injections. The violet eyed man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was nervous and excited, he didn't even know how much he would change after this. He watched the back of the green eyed cadet and sighed. "I… gotta go now." he mumbled, not too sure how to start.

Harry turned around and watched the nervous man. A chuckle escaping his lips, seeing the anxious expression on the others face. "Easy Zack, nothing will go wrong. You'll see, sides I'll be here when you get back." he patted the others shoulder, his smile warm and comforting. Zack relaxed just a little and nodded. "Yeah… then I'll go now." he shifted his feet and brushed his lips against the others forehead in a ghost of a kiss, then turning around he quickly left the room.

The other remained frozen on the spot, blinking in surprise at the gesture. Shaking his head, Harry wrote it down as a Zack thing.

It didn't take long for Zack to return to their room, only three hours, the other young man was not looking too well. His skin was pale, sweat was trickling down the side of his face and Harry was next to him in a second. Concern and worry etched along every feature of his face. When Zack dangerously swayed, Harry grabbed his arm and supported most of his weight. The addition of the extra weight had him gritting his teeth, to keep himself standing. Carefully making his way to the lower bunk Harry placed the bulkier teen on the bed and stepped back. Walking to the bathroom, he later returned with a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth. Carefully cleaning the face of the other, Harry frowned at the high-fever the other was running.

Looking down the rest of the body, he quickly removed them and tossed them to the bathroom. Grabbing the blankets from both bunks he wrapped the other in all of them. Zack was completely out of it, if Harry hadn't read about the effects Mako could cause, he would have been extremely worried. And although he was still worried for the other, it was considerate less. When a knock took his attention for taking care of the other, he quickly moved to the door and opened it.

He froze at the sight that greeted him. Staring in confusion he took the appearance of the two men in. Harry swallowed and saluted the two men. "General Sephiroth, Commander Angeal." he breathed.

Sephiroth stared at the petite and lithe young man he had fought earlier in the week. Seeing him out of uniform and up close again made his fascination only more prominent. It had taken some research to find out who the young man was, something his only two friends took great pleasure in. He had never shown any interest in anyone before and now he was pursuing a Cadet who captured his interest through a practice session. "Cadet Gainsborough, if you would allow us entry." he formed the words to appear like a question but it was actually an order. The young Cadet must have realized it as he stepped aside and allowed the two of them to enter the room.

Angeal was impressed by the impeccable state of the dorm room. Everything was tidy and clean, though he did notice the discarded uniform in the entrance of the bathroom. His eyes were drawn to the young man in the bed, the same young man he had noticed earlier in the tests for his exceptional performance, the same young man that was now shivering with Mako-fever. "How is he?"

Harry sat back down on the ground next to Zack, wiping some sweat from the others forehead, rinsing the wash-cloth and putting it on the others forehead. "He is getting there, Sir. The tremors are decreasing slowly, though his fever isn't broken yet." he looked up from tending to the other and into the faces of the two Commanding Officers. "Forgive me for asking this, Sirs, but… why exactly are you here?"

Angeal chuckled while Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the others question. The General held out an envelope to the young Cadet, while Angeal crossed is arms. Both watched the two Cadets, both had noticed the care in those bright green eyes. Both were reminded of Mako and Materia, they watched as the nimble fingers of the Cadet accepted the envelope and opened it to read the letter.

Sephiroth felt smug once he noticed the others eyes light up in excitement and happiness. "You have your orders Cadet, the Examinators expect you in two days for your tests." He turned around and swept from the room. Angel watched the other leave, turning his head back to the young man on the bed he then aimed his eyes at the green-eyed creature on the ground. "When Cadet Fair is back on his feet, he has orders to report to me, understood Cadet Gainsborough?"

Harry stood up and saluted. "Yes sir, I'll make sure he will be there."

Angeal nodded and then followed Sephiroth out of the room.

___________________________________________________________________

Harry closed the door behind the duo when they left. Turning his eyes to Zack he smiled. "Well Zack, you have a meeting with Commander Angeal when you get better. Before you know it, you'll have your dream." he sat down on the edge of the bed, cooling the wash cloth again and keeping a close eye on the other. "Rest well my friend." he murmured.

He remained watchful over his friend well into the night, until sleep claimed him.

Zack shifted in his sleep, blinking his eyes open and releasing a jaw breaking yawn. Closing his eyes and turning on his side, he cuddles into his teddy… His eyes snapped open in surprise and stared at the long silky black hair, he had burried his nose in. He sniffed the soft silky hair and inhaled the scent of something exotic that reminded him of fire and herbs. He wrapped his arms around the slim figure and pulled him even closer. He bit his lower lip as the other curled further into him. Taking a deep breath, his fingers trailed the others spine. Yawning again he closed his eyes and relaxed further. He would figure out what was happening in the morning, right now he was too tired to care. Joining the other back in the land of dreams, he cuddled the other one closer to him.

_________________________________________________

Chapter three is finished, stay tuned for Harry's testing and results.

Hope you guys will like it, since I'm now actually hitting the true story line.

Let me know what you think of it.

Love

_Lucretzia_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Ancient.**

_**Disclaimer; **The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix._

_**Warnings; **The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up._

_Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either. There is a poll in my profile, though if it doesn't work just send me a pm or put your desired pairing in a review)_

_**Summary; **He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world._

_One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?_

_A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover._

_**AN;** I couldn't help myself, after reading so many positive reviews I just had to go back to the writing board. Now this chapter will prove to be very interesting…. I am so evil…_

_-cackles, only to get hit with a large fan-_

_…My muse is so abusive…_

_-pouts and sulks in a corner-_

__________________________________________________

_**Chapter Four**_

_Descisions_

Two bodies pressed against each other, one cuddling closer and the other pulling the other closer. When an alarm sounded on a bedside table, one of the bodies fell from the bed and the other jumped up high enough to hit his head on the top bunk.

Harry yelped and rubbed his head, while Zack had placed his hands against his ears to stop the shrill sound of the alarm hitting them. When that didn't help the young SOLDIER glared at the noisemaker from Hell and slammed his fist on it. The sound did stop… but so did the Alarm. The annoying thing that disturbed them from their sleep was in a thousand little pieces. Zack blushed a little and released a nervous chuckle. "Oops." he mumbled.

His room mate stared at the other and then the Alarm and sighed. "We have got to work on your control, but that can wait." Looking at a clock on the wall he noticed the time and slipped from the bed. Standing up and walking to his taller companion, whom also had gotten bulkier, thanks to the Mako, he placed his hand against the others forehead.

Zack was staring at the other and he knew it. It was hard not to stare at the other, he could remember last night even though it was a little bit blurry and vague around the edges. But seeing as Harry wasn't making any comments about it, he didn't know if he should say something about it either. Swallowing he just allowed the others touch, feeling a bit insecure and at the same time comforted by the others touch.

"Ah, good your fever is down." those words startled him back to reality and out of the memories of last night. Looking into those brilliant green eyes, he nodded slowly.

Harry tilted his head to the side and stared at the violet eyes that had acquired a strange glow. "Zack? Commander Angeal wanted to see you when you are back on your feet. Since your fever is down and you are capable of coherent thought, maybe you should report to him now?"

As his taller companion nodded, Harry shot him a gentle smile. "Then get yourself in the shower, SOLDIER, you have your Commander to meet." he mock ordered. Zack grinned and saluted, turning around he intended to enter the bathroom and stopped short at seeing a letter on the desk. "Hey! You got your testing tomorrow!" he glanced at the lithe soldier.

"Yeah, I can't wait though…. Now stop stalling ya big bum and get yourself ready for the day." Harry poked the other in the back.

When Zack was in the bathroom, Harry walked over to the desk and picked up the letter. Yes he was excited, but damn it all, he was also scared, what if he didn't make it into Soldier and what if he did? Where would he go from there? Would he be send to Wutai? He knew that after ore training Zack would be send there. He truly hoped his friend would be safe.

Closing his eyes he rubbed his temples and sat on the desk chair. He opened his eyes and turned around when he heard the door of the bathroom opening and closing. He smiled and hid is worries for his friend.

Zack was standing in the bathroom opening with his new uniform on. It looked good on him and the new SOLDIER thought so as well. "Well… I'm off." he walked over to Harry and kissed his temple, careful to keep the pressure light, since he was afraid that he might end up hurting the other. "I'll see you tonight alright?"

When Harry nodded he stepped back and walked out of their room.

________________________________________________

It was well past eleven when Harry looked up from his book. The sky was pitch-black, with no star to see. The moon was hidden by the thick clouds of Mako and smog. He put his book down and sighed. Zack wasn't back yet and tomorrow was his own testing. And although he wanted to stay up and wait for the other, he couldn't, not this night. Suddenly feeling alone in the room and a bit abandoned he curled up in bed and underneath his blankets. A stray tear escaped his eyes and he succumbed to an uneasy sleep.

As morning came, his room-mate was no where in sight. A deep chill settled in his bones and the feelings of last night intensified. Shaking his head, he got out of bed and stared at the empty top bunk. If it wasn't for the ruffled sheets, he would have thought Zack hadn't been back at all. Sighing he entered the bathroom and got himself ready. Today was the day of his tests and he couldn't be late.

When he was done with cleaning himself up, he left the room, locking the door behind him. Making his way to the testing area, his mind wandered to the things he had learned. Entering the room, he stared at the rows of chairs and desks. Taking a seat at the front of the class he, waited until the theoretic test was given out and got to work. After that came the Practical, where they had to perform Kata after Kata and then fight against one of the monsters captured just for the test. Harry thought he had done pretty well, but now came the one test on which it all depended.

The other Cadets were all tense and nervous, and he had to agree that he was just as tense and nervous, but he knew that it wouldn't help him if he allowed that to lead him. Forcing is muscles to relax, he became aware that eyes were staring at him. Making it look like he was stretching some stiffness out of his muscles, he gave a quick once over of the room. He noticed something or someone moving in the Shadows and hid a frown. Someone was spying on them and that did not sit well with him.

When names were called for the last test, he had his attention between two things. The names and the moving shadow.

________________________________________________

Watching Cadets getting their tests done was to say… boring. He would actually never say that out loud, but the thoughts would still be there. All he could do was stand in the shadows and simply wait. He had never had an even more boring job then this. Shifting his foot that no one could see, he was surprised when someone did notice it. Frowning he stared at the young man with brilliant green eyes. Eyes that reminded him of Emerald or Jade. Narrowing his eyes, he saw the too relaxed muscles of the other, where everyone else was tensed. You would nearly say that the young Cadet was relaxed and at ease, but unnoticeable flexing of muscles said something else. The other was on guard and well aware of his surroundings.

A grin crawled on his lips, before he quickly wiped any trace of it away. He might have found a new Candidate.

________________________________________________

When his name was called, Harry quickly entered the room beyond those hospital doors. He followed a nurse to a separate room and took place on the bed. A man with wiry muscles, slick black hair, a somewhat crooked nose and glasses entered the room. He was mumbling underneath his breath about the testing and the results. His back was bent a little as he was in deep thought. When the man looked up, black eyes captivated shining green ones. "I am Doctor Hojo, Cadet. And I will be the one testing your Mako resilience."

Harry tried to relax, he really did, but something about this man set him on edge. When a nurse pushed him further down on the bed and they strapped him down, he tried not to struggle. When the nurse walked away to help the other Candidates in other rooms, Harry was left alone with this Hojo.

The Doctor grabbed a syringe and filled it with Mako, the shining liquid moving inside it and unnoticed by human eyes was a small taint in it. When the needle was jabbed into one of his veins, a burning sensation settled in them. When the worst of the burn faded away, true pain wracked his body. A silent scream escaped his lips as it felt like he was torn apart from the inside out. He became unaware to the gleeful look of the doctor, of the second, third and even a fourth needle piercing his skin. He tensed and struggled against the bonds holding him down, the burning and tearing only became worse until he finally blacked out from the pain.

________________________________________________

Inside his body three foreign forces fought against each other. The furious swirling of his inherent Magic did not like the Intruders, they should not be in the body of their Host, Wielder and Master. They should be evicted and destroyed and Magic would do that, to protect their Host, Wielder and Master.

The Mako was twisting and turning, trying to get closer to this strange new force, it's curiosity great and deep. It understood the need to protect and defend, understood why this New Force did not like them there, but it would not succumb to New Force. It would fight for it's survival, even if New Force would not agree with that. But the sting of the Third made it pause and make a shift decision, it would first take care of the Third and then see what to do with New Force.

The Third was Taint, it could taste the power in the body, could feel the New Force furious with their intrusion, but it did not care. It wanted the body and the host. It would prove to be useful in the future. It decided to attack the body first, making it weaker and easier to manipulate.

Magic did not like that, it made Magic even more furious, it turned to Taint, intending to rip it apart. When Magic noticed that Green Intruder was doing the same it decided that maybe Green Intruder was not bad. Magic would be willing to work with Green Intruder for the time being, if only to get rid of Taint.

Mako swirled around Taint, noticing that New Force was willing to help get rid of Taint. Neither liked the thought of something happening to Body. The two forces struggled hard and fought against Taint, no matter what Taint did. Taint attacked muscles, tissue, organs and even mental state to find a weak spot. But all damage Taint did was reverted and healed by New Force. Mako was awed by the power of New Force and Magic was awed by the power of Green Intruder. Green Intruder struck back to Taint with a lot of power and Magic could feel it flowing over him, not harmful but caressing. The two forces reared back and not only subdued Taint, but also destroyed it.

With the Third Intruder gone, Magic inched closer to Green Intruder. Magic was curious, just as curious as Mako was of New Force. When the two forces brushed against each other, the touch was light. When they realized the other would not harm them. The two forces twisted and swirled around each other, until the merged. Magic and Mako becoming one.

________________________________________________

He could feel a pressure on his hand, whisperings in his ear and the presence of three people in his room. The waking world called and he was forced to abide by it. Forcing his eyes open, he groaned at the assault of light on their sensitive corona's. He could hear someone shutting curtains closed and a soft voice. When he opened his eyes for the second time, he noticed several things at the same time. The one holding his hand and whispering things in his ear was Zack, the one that had closed the curtains was Sephiroth and the third one was an unknown stranger that felt like the Shadow that had watched them. Also, he was not in their dorm room, but in an infirmary. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I failed the test, didn't I?" he knew the answer to that question, without anyone even saying a word.

"Harry…" Zack tightened the hold on his hand and sighed. "I'm so sorry." he whispered brokenly. He had hoped that the two of them would remain partners even when they became SOLDIER together. But now, that wasn't possible. He didn't want to leave his friend, didn't want to leave his dearest friend at all.

A small sad smile ghosted across his lips. Sitting up stiffly, nimble fingers brushed some hairs from Zack's face. "It's alright, you can't deny what the body can't handle. I guess mine isn't build to handle Mako." he managed to get the attention of all three men. "So, what do I do now?"

Sephiroth stared down into swirling green eyes, eyes that were greener then before. Eyes that seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room. "Three Options. Option One; Going home."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Not an Option and like hell am I going home." that answer got him a smile from Zack, a twist of lips from Sephiroth and a small tilt of the head from the Shadow man.

"Option Two; joining the military as a common soldier." a warning growl escaped the other and Sephiroth was for a second slightly surprised. Harry narrowed his eyes even further at him and the General found it very fascinating, the other had a fire inside him that not many humans had and a determination that he only found in those with a purpose.

"With all due respect General, Option Three had better be good." Harry warned him.

The Shadow man stepped closer and stared at the young man in the bed. "I am Tseng. Option Three would be joining us at Shinra's Department of Administrative Research." Harry stiffened in the bed, his eyes staring at the man. So they wanted him to join at the Department that had been ordered to get his sister. Taking a look at Zack he noticed the others eyes staring at him and the acceptance shining in them. Taking a deep breath he sighed and nodded. "When do I start, Tseng?"

_________________________________________________

Chapter Four is finished. Yay for me~

Who knew that was going to happen?

Hope you guys like it.

Let me know what you think of it.

Love

_Lucretzia_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Ancient.**

**Disclaimer; **_The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix._

**Warnings; **_The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up._

_Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either. There is a poll in my profile, though if it doesn't work just send me a pm or put your desired pairing in a review)_

**Summary; **_He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world._

_One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?_

_A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover._

**AN; **_So many people either want Harry with Zack or Sephiroth, some have a preference of both and then there are the few who want Harry with Vincent. There is also the occasional one who wants to see Harry with Cloud._

_So I still don't know who I'm going to pair him up with… no worries though, as this story is far from it's climax…_

_Wait… that didn't sound right…._

_Akhu-chan, stop messing with my plot bunnies and brains!_

_-stalks away to hunt a way-ward muse-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 5**

_Complications_

A groan escaped red lips, blood trialing down one of the corners. "That fucking hurt." came the mumbled protest, followed by a gunshot. A pale hand with long nimble fingers rose up to wipe the blood away from his mouth. Harry had known that training would be a pain in the ass, he had known that the Training the Turks deployed wasn't training but suicide missions, reckless suicide missions. Shining Emerald green eyes closed for a second, before they opened again and his back straightened.

Pushing away from the wall he was leaning against, he slowly made his way to his target. His footsteps were silent and placed carefully. Nudging the target with his foot, a relieved sigh escaped his lips. Grabbing a phone from his pocket, he dialed a number he had gotten familiar with in the last few days. "Target has been eliminated, sir." The sound of a chopper approaching and then landing not too far from his position was all the answer he needed. Hanging up the phone and turning around, he stared straight into the coal black eyes of Tseng. The man had a pleased grin on his face and Harry could feel pride coiling in his stomach.

"Well done, Harry." the smooth voice washed over him. "You are done for today."

When he arrived at his apartment, Harry collapsed on the couch. Closing his eyes and releasing a weary sigh, he wondered what the hell he had been thinking when he had accepted the offer to join the Turks. Rubbing his temples, a soft groan escaping his lips, as he tried to ward of the growing headache.

When stronger fingers brushed aside his own and took their place, he opened his eyes and stared at amused violet. "Zack… back already?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The strong arm of Zack was supporting his lower back, as he was guided gently to a door. Just an hour ago he had been released from the infirmary, and instead of being guided to their dorm, Zack had taken him to some other place. Although Harry was very confused by the turn of events, he still listened to Zack talking about nothing and everything, until the taller man answered his silent question._

"_With me being a Soldier and you now being a Turks Trainee, we get a bigger dorm. Looks more like a two person apartment, though. Angeal said that we actually aren't supposed to life together you know, but General Sephiroth pulled some strings and Tseng agreed." the taller raven haired man chattered. His free hand pulling the keys from his pocket and sticking them in the door. The soft click that reached their ears, signalled that the door was open. "If you don't like it, we can always move around the furniture." Why he was suddenly nervous and was seeking approval from his best friend, was a mystery to Zack. But he had found that lately he had been doing just exactly that. It was so strange, but when he saw that beautiful smile on Harry's face all the stress and fear always appeared to glide from his shoulders. _

_Shaking his head and opening the door, Zack guided the shorter man inside their new living quarters. It was a simple living room, in black and white, that greeted them. A single white couch, decorated with black pillows, two white lounge chairs and an elegant black coffee table. The ground was covered with a soft white carpet and the walls were an unblemished and matching white. There was an open kitchen with a black bar on the far right, it had matching black barstools. Not too far from the kitchen was a door that led to one bedroom and on the other side of the room were two other doors, one leading to another bedroom and the other giving access to the bathroom. _

_When Harry was done observing the room and taking it all in, he gifted Zack with a brilliant smile. A smile that nearly made the taller male wonder if he had died . "It's great."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack chuckled, shaking Harry from his memory. He pulled his fingers away and nudged the other to sit up straight. A nearly invisible blush decorated his cheeks when he felt Harry lean against him, when he took his seat. "Yeah, training was easy today. Though it seems your training must have been hell." he teased, grabbing pale hands, when one of them tried to poke his side.

"Oh shut up, Tseng is a slave-driver. Rude is a silent pervert and that new kid Reno, he is a trigger-happy, explosive loving lunatic. I got beaten up and shot at, until I finally managed to kill my target and now my entire body aches all over, even in the muscles I never knew I used." Harry pouted. "On the bright side, Tseng and several others are leaving in a few days, which leaves me with a small break."

"Leaving?" came the whispered question, a hand tightened just a little on his shoulder.

Green eyes stared at violet eyes. "Yeah, they are going to protect Shinra Junior. Don't know why though, Wutai is too focused on the war and those ecologists aren't stupid enough to go after Rufus. But that's my opinion, at least I get to stay here, even if it means I'll be stuck with paperwork and more practice."

The hand on his shoulder relaxed and Zack released a silent breath of relief. "Talking about Wutai…" Zack leaned back into the couch, releasing the others shoulder. "I'm scheduled to hit the front-line in a few days." he waited for a response and was far from disappointed, when Harry's eyes widened and emerald green eyes shone as brilliantly as the Mako that was injected into SOLDIER's.

He grew concerned however when several items in the apartment were starting to vibrate and a few glass items shattered. His eyes went back to his companion and for a second, Zack felt a shiver of fear crawling along his spine. "Calm down Green-eyes, it's just for a little while and I'll be back before you know it." his hands grabbed both shoulders and gently shook them. The words and movement caused Harry to snap out of his spell and shake his head gently.

"Sorry Zack." he mumbled and got to his feet. When the taller man reached out to grab the others wrist, Harry easily evaded the move and left the living-room for his bedroom. Zack was left staring after the other, as the door fell into it's lock. Frowning, he got to his feet and moved to the kitchen bar. Leaning against it and staring out the windows, he wondered what was going on with the smaller man. Moving towards the front door, he quickly left the apartment, hoping to catch either Sephiroth or Angeal and ask them a few things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was leaning against the bedroom door, a hand over his racing heart and another holding his head. He was having some difficulty with breathing. Pushing away from the bedroom door, he stumbled towards his bed and collapsed on the silky sheets. Releasing a soft moan of pain and discomfort, he closed his eyes, trying to block out the agitated whispers floating and drifting in his head.

Ever after the tests with the Mako, he had been hearing them. Whispers with the occasional scream of pain, the crowded through his head and made concentrating so much harder to do. He didn't understand what was going on, couldn't grasp what exactly had changed within him. Not even Occlumency could keep the voices out of his head and when he first heard them, he had nearly gone into a state of panic, that could have leveled the entire building. Looking at his bedside table, he stared at the phone on it. Grabbing it, he dialed a number that was familiar and waited until someone picked it up. He relaxed when the voices left his head for a moment, when the voice of his younger sibling reached his ears. "Hey Aerith, I kinda need your guidance." he whispered, smiling when he heard the tinkling laughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack was no scientist, he was not as smart as Harry and certainly didn't understand most things that Mako would do to someone who was injected with it. He knew it improved his speed, strength, endurance and all that. However, he didn't need to be a scientist to know something was seriously wrong with his best friend. That was also what brought him here, in front of the door that held entrance to Angeal's apartment. Knocking on it, he grinned when the door swung open and his mentor stood there, staring at him. He sobered a little at the thought o the lithe male in his own apartment. "Hey Angeal, I kinda need your advice on something." The door opened further, giving entrance to the tidy apartment. When he stepped inside, his eyes fell on Sephiroth and Genesis. Both males were lounging in their chairs and for once they all were out of uniform.

Angeal stared at Zack, his hand making a move for the other to take a seat on the couch. He stared at the younger SOLDIER, he noticed the tenseness in the other, noticed the slight twitch of muscles that said his pupil was nervous. "What is it Zack?"

When Zack was seated, he stared at the other two, before his eyes went to his mentor. "It's Harry." those words, were what brought Sephiroth to attention and if the situation wasn't so serious, Angeal would have teased his friend about his little crush.

"Ever since his tests with Mako, he has been acting so strange and then there are the things that have been happening around him. He's showing things he shouldn't have been able to do with just a test injection." Zack sighed and leaned back into the couch. "His eyes are simply glowing when he even feels remotely emotional, stuff are moving almost like an invisible wind or something like that. It's not normal, especially not with the tiny bit of Mako in his system." he rubbed his eye-lids with the palms of his hands.

Sephiroth frowned, while Genesis snapped his book shut. Their eyes were focusing on the concerned SOLDIER, while Angeal took a seat next to Zack. "Hojo." Angeal murmured, the name alone explained everything. It caused the spine of the other two to stiffen and Zack looked mildly confused. "What does psycho have to do with it? He isn't allowed to take the tests, right?" The young SOLDIER had learned and heard about the Doctor from his Mentor, the snippets Sephiroth and Genesis were willing to part with, and most of it came from the rumor mill. But when silence answered his question, he paled dramatically. "Don't tell me that son-of-a-bitch was the one to take Harry's tests!" he jumped to his feet and if it wasn't for Angeal, whom grabbed his arm and pulled him back in his seat, the SOLDIER would have gone and killed the Doctor.

"At ease Fair, as much as I would enjoy killing the Doctor, it will not be the best solution to our current problem." Sephiroth broke in with calm reason, though his Mako green eyes held his own rage at the Psychopath. "Right now, we need more information about Mr. Gainsborough. And keep what we know a secret." Here he shot a meaningful glance to Genesis. The General wasn't worried about what Zack would let slip, the SOLDIER seemed to be very protective of his friend, and Angeal knew when to keep his mouth shut after all. It was Genesis, he was worried about, the Red General always seemed unpredictable, but then the man was mentally unstable once in a while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was trudging down in the Slums. He usually wouldn't have been down here, but the situation called for it. The only one who could help him with his current predicament was his sister, especially since she was the only one that even remotely knew who and what he was, or rather whom and what he _**used**_ to be. Breathing a sigh of relief when he neared the sector his family lived in, the Turks Cadet melted into the shadows, just in case he was being followed.

Knocking on the front door, he smiled when shining green eyes greeted him, before he was pulled in a hug by his sister. Getting guided inside their home, Harry met the welcoming eyes of his mother. "Hey mom." he gave a small wave, before the elderly woman pulled him in a hug, kissed his forehead and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh Harry, look at how you have grown. You should have been here so much more often, but I suppose with you being a Cadet it couldn't have been helped." she whispered, looking him over.

Harry swallowed, gently pulling away from his mother and sitting down in the nearest chair, he took a deep breath. "That… I mean…. I'm no longer a Cadet. But I didn't make it into SOLDIER either." he bowed his head and took a deep breath when he looked up, his green eyes were shining more then usual. "I'm a Turks Trainee."

With that announcement, Hell had Frozen over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay~! Chapter finished, a chapter that took me longer then I wanted. Sometime during the week Akhu decided he was going to find some new bunnies to play with. Luckily only one has decided it would allow himself to be captured.

Now my faithful readers, I have a tiny problem.

As some of you might now (that is if you have been to my profile), there is a story planned named; _**Magic's Heart**_. It is a crossover, make no mistake about that, but sadly I have no idea with what I want to have it crossover. So how about you either send me a PM or a review that says what you want that story to be crossed with.

Love

_Lucretzia._

_**Magic's Heart **_(HP/??)

_Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost Ancient.**

_**Disclaimer; **The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix._

_**Warnings; **The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up._

_Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either. There is a poll in my profile, though if it doesn't work just send me a pm or put your desired pairing in a review)_

_**Summary; **He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world._

_One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?_

_A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover._

_**AN; **Voting for Magic's Heart will be done in Magic's Heart review section or PM me._

_The current tally for **Magic's Heart** is in my profile  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 6**

_Ignorance is Bliss,_

_No Matter how many would Deny it.  
_

"You are what?!" the resounding shout from his mother, had him reeling back with ringing ears. "Not so loud, mom." he hissed, rubbing them.

"What the in Shiva's name were you thinking Harry James?! Turks! They want your sister! What if they find out about your connection with Aerith, they could use you to get to her or order you to capture her! I don't want to see my children placed in that kind of situation, you are withdrawing from Shinra immediately." the woman ordered, crossing her arms and making sure she had her point across. She nearly fell to her knees to beg her son to get out, while he still could, so she wouldn't lose him or Aerith. She grabbed his hands and pleaded silently with him. When he pulled one of his hands away and dragged her in a hug, she already knew she had lost that argument. "Oh Harry, what if something happens? The Turks are cruel and heartless, I don't want to see my only son getting destroyed. You always were such a radiant child, brimming with light and kindness." she murmured into his shoulder. Harry simply closed his eyes and held his mother close.

"It's going to be alright. With this position I can get closer to the truth, I can find out what they want and what they are doing. I can protect you and Aerith better. I know that it will be hard, trust me I do know mom, but the thought of losing you or Aerith is killing me and I can't let that happen." he kissed her temple and looked up. A smiling Aerith stood on the opposite side of the room. Releasing his other hand from his mother's hand, he welcomed his younger sister in his arms. "I'm going to keep you both safe, I promise." Aerith simply closed her eyes and leaned into his hug.

She had missed him, she had missed her brother. He always gave those loving and warm hugs, they made you feel like you were so safe and protected that he was never far away and always with you. Looking up, Aerith kissed his cheek and stared into his glowing eyes. Eyes that reminded her of the Lifestream and the people in it. He would always be her brother, no matter how much he would change. And deep inside her heart and being, she could hear the Planet sing in happiness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the trio broke their hug, Harry played with a strand of his hair, twisting it and tugging it. Aerith watched in amusement, though it faded some what when she thought back to his eyes. Taking a deep breath she sat down in her own chair and stared at him. "You have Mako in you." the widening of their mother's eyes and the hand trembling portrayed the woman's shock. He however simply nodded, when he looked at Aerith she could see worry shining in his eyes. "How bad?" she never once broke eye contact with him.

"I can hear the voice of the Planet now, I have trouble controlling my own Magic and then there is the fact that I'm stronger then I should be. Something is wrong with me Aerith and honestly… it's scaring me." his hands shook and they saw the sudden fragile nature of him. His control was showing small cracks, it made Aerith get out of her chair and hug him again. Their mother simply smiled and knowing that this conversation was important for her children she silently left the room.

Neither sibling saw her leave though, they were too focused on each other. This time when Aerith held him, she focused on the Mako running through her brother's blood. She flinched when she noticed it was far more then a single shot should have been and that the Mako was intertwined with the strands of Magic that ran through his body. It gave the natural bright Magic an unearthly glow. Pulling back her focus she sighed and smoothed his fine long hair, before gently braiding it. "Your Magic, it's joined with the Mako. There is more Mako then a single shot though. Did you notice anything else strange? More needles?"

"Not really. After I got the first shot, I was in too much pain to notice anything else. It was almost like something was trying to tear me apart, and the voices in my head were just too loud the first time around. Like they were screaming in anger, pain, sorrow. I woke up in the Infirmary, I do remember that Hojo was the one that ended up giving me the injection." the slight tightening of her fingers in his hair was an indication that it had shocked and worried her. "Don't worry Aer, I'll be careful around him. I know that I will need to work with the insane fuck later on. But who knows I might be able to find out something."

Aerith sighed and nodded, kissing his cheek again. "Just be careful alright? You know you are different from the people around you, even different from me and I'm pretty special. That's also why I want you to come here or the church at least once a week, so I can help you with the voices and your new lack of control." she teased him gently, laughing softly when he pouted at her. "Now tell me all about your new job and the friends you've made." She listened and smiled when she heard his soothing voice telling her all about Zack, Sephiroth, Angeal, Tseng, Reno and even the tinniest bits about Genesis. She listened as he sometimes ranted about the protectiveness some of them showed and silently she wondered if her brother was truly that obvious to the people he surrounded himself with. It wouldn't surprise her, no matter how smart he was, or gifted, Harry was always lacking in social interaction. But then, the young man always managed to draw attention to himself, whether he wanted it or not. She just hoped he wouldn't get hurt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack ran a hand through his wild hair and closed his eyes, mind drifting to his friend and companion. A small smile danced on his lips and the tensed muscles in his body relaxed just slightly. He never noticed the glances his three Commanding Officers shared. "Harry… he's an one-of-a-kind man. Quick on his feet, sharp tongue and he can throw quite a punch, even though he looks petite and a bit feminine. He always knows how to encourage someone and is always willing to pause and help someone out. Just last when we went down in the Slums for dinner, he helped out a kid that looked starved." None of the Officers ever had been underneath the plate and although they had heard how bad people had it down there, they were still curious. Licking his lips Zack continued. "He told me he has one younger sister and they live with their mom. His sister and him, they share the same stunning eye color, or so he told me. He is raised here in Midgar, but he never told me where he was born. And the kid can cook, you should taste his stew or even his roast beef. They are amazing…" there he trailed off. He hadn't realized the silence that filled the room. Hadn't noticed that Sephiroth had relaxed completely, hadn't noticed that he had captivated Genesis with his tale and he certainly hadn't noticed that Angeal was looking at his companions with a very amused smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth was anxious and nervous, you wouldn't see it when you would look at him and only his closest of friends could see the small nearly invisible signs about his emotional state. The young man had been trained that showing emotions was a flaw, a weakness and he should not have any weaknesses. It's why he never showed anything about himself, about the fact that no matter how great he was, he was still human. It was a shame really, maybe if he didn't have the childhood he had, he might have been easier to approach, easier to get along with. And for the very first time in his life, he wished that he had been learned differently. This was the first time in his life that he knew and acknowledged one simple fact, that he shouldn't have been treated the way he had when he was a child, that not one of them had deserved their painful childhood. Swallowing thickly, the General pushed away those thoughts, deciding he would check them out later. Right now it was more important he listened to Zack, as the young SOLDIER talked about that green-eyed beauty.

Listening to those passionate words about the petite male, had him grow relaxed. He remembered how the young man had looked amongst the sheets in the infirmary. He had looked so fragile and pale, that Sephiroth was afraid Harry had died. He had been very happy when the young man woke up and was alright. But the news that something had changed with the green-eyed lovely, was what worried him. He knew what Hojo could do, the doctor could turn any sane man into a hospital plant and feel no remorse over it. Labeling it as a '_Failed Experiment_' he hoped Harry would never end up in the hands of that man, but he knew that the reaction he had to the Mako injected in his blood, only called up more curiosity from Hojo.

"What else can you tell us about him Fair?" the voice of Genesis, commanding and somehow sane, was what startled him from his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The question brought him back to reality, faster then a bucket of ice. He shrugged and crossed his arms, thinking about what to say next. "I just don't want anything to happen to him. Guess I already failed on that part, with Psycho doing what he did. But I have no god-damn fucking clue what is wrong with Harry and that isn't good. Stuff aren't supposed to move while he ends up getting stressed." Zack looked at them.

"Move? What do you mean move?" Angeal demanded the answer, how the hell were stuff supposed to move and in what way.

"You know, they tremble when he get's upset or pissed off. I swear that last week I saw one of the pans in the kitchen float. And then there are those strange things happening around him, things popping up out of nowhere, or things changing color. But worst of it all is his Materia, he usually had that thing with him nearly all the time, but ever since his testing, he hasn't touched it without a good reason. The things shines like the fucking sun when he touches it and I swear I can see the sparks of fire flitting from it and it's not even a Fire Materia but a summoning one." he ranted and he knew it. The others just let him, he was just too frustrated to give a damn about what he was saying. '_Fuck, how am I supposed to protect Green-Eyes, when I have no clue what is going on?!_' he felt like crying, he truly did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Harry was making his way home. He felt more relaxed and at ease after his talk with Aerith. He could feel old control slipping back in place and his Magic and the Mako purred in contentment at the attention their Host was giving them. Releasing a small sigh, he knew that tomorrow would be one hell of a day. Training with Tseng again after all. "Just a few more days and then I should be a full Turk…" he mumbled, entering his apartment. A frown slipped onto his face when he noticed it was empty. "Zack?" he looked around cautiously and felt a small tug at his heart, his friend wasn't back yet. Shaking off the disappointment he felt, he walked to his bedroom. Taking a look back at the empty living room he sighed and entered his sanctuary for a decent night of sleep. Silently he wondered how much time he had with his friend before he was shipped off to Wutai. When he laid down in bed, a singe tear slipped from his eyes and ended up on the pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good news people, with Akhu-chan currently entertained with which plot bunny to poke for my latest crossover, I can focus on this story a bit more. Lucky he hasn't managed to capture many of them and he is pretty much split… (he always was split, schizophrenic, psychopathic Muse). But with my luck he will find a plot bunny he want's to keep and then bug me with it. My Muse seriously needs to get laid.

-ignores the furious Glare of Thousand Needles and Acid Burning Death-

Love

_Lucretzia._

**P.S. **Check out my other story;

_**Magic's Heart **_(HP/??)

_Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost Ancient.**

**-**

**Disclaimer; **_The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix._

**Warnings; **_The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up._

_Also there most certainly will be Slash coming into this Story, somewhere in the future considering there are already hints of it, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either. There is a poll in my profile, though if it doesn't work just send me a pm or put your desired pairing in a review)_

**Summary; **_He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world._

_One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?_

_A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover._

**AN; **_Voting for Magic's Heart will be done in Magic's Heart review section or PM me._

-

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

**Chapter 7**

_Of Behemoth's and Jealousy,_

_Unleashing the Chain of Rage._

_-_

It had been a glorious week, not. Harry was ready to commit homicide, he was never alone even for a second. Zack was always there when he got home, and although that was fine in the beginning after two days with the man watching his every home, it quickly got annoying. When Zack left for Wutai for his mission, it was either Sephiroth, Angeal or Genesis watching him. Add to the fact that the Turks were increasing his training, from suicide to kamikaze, and monitoring his every move, the slender male was ready to grab his sword and skewer the nearest unfortunate soul. He had lost control of his temper, and his power, at least 8 times in the week. When the day came that the Senior Turks left, Harry was announced a Junior Turk, although it didn't mean very much, it did mean that Hojo couldn't touch him right now. His naming to Junior didn't mean he was excused from training, with his usual instructor, Tseng, away. He now had Cissnei as his trainer, the woman almost made him feel as if he was around his mother or had acquired an older sister. Though she was cold-hearted from time through time, Harry was gifted with the more sentimental side of her when it was just the two of them. It made him feel even more at ease around the older Turk.

-

Harry was currently walking through the Hallways of his latest training mission. His sword hung low on his left hip and a sword was held lightly in his hand. His eyes were darting from side to side, his ears picking up the tinniest of sounds. Taking a deep breath, he silently snuck into the room that should hold the next part of his training. He quickly dove behind a pillar when a series of gunshots were heard and bullets hit the ground he once stood. Taking a deep breath, he peeked just around the pillar and quickly pulled back and out of sight. Doing the proper calculations and surveying the closest hiding place, he quickly darted away and to the next pillar. Releasing a series of bullets in calm control, he grinned when one of the armed robots exploded. Darting to his next hiding place, he destroyed two other robots, before darting from his latest hiding place and cutting the remaining three robots into debris.

-

When the sound of something whirring was picked up by his ears, he turned around and performed a series of black-flips to avoid the grenade that was thrown at him. Looking up, he came face to face with a scorpion like machine. Swallowing his surprise, he hardened his resolve and ran forward. When one of the metallic claws moved to swipe at him, he jumped on top of the claw and used it as an extra boost. Holding his sword above his head, he quickly cut of the grenade throwing stinger. When he landed behind the machine, he had to use his sword to block the dangerously swinging tail. Hissing at the increasing his pressure he quickly backed away. Right into the range of a metallic claw. The claw caught him in his stomach and caused him to fly back into a wall. A gasp escaped his lips at the sudden violent impact and blood flew from his mouth. Sinking down the wall and onto his knee, he fought to regain his breath. Looking up with hatred swimming in his brilliant green eyes, he got to his feet. The Magic and Mako inside him were boiling as they supported each other to heal the injury he had just received. When Harry ran forward and blocked a coming metallic claw, there was not even a twinge of pain, jumping out of the reach of the other metallic claw, he quickly cut of the first one, before using the second as his ticket onto the back of the metal scorpion. Jamming his sword into the metal plates, he hit wires and circuits, running the blade alone the back and up the tail, he somersaulted off the scorpion, just as it exploded in a rain of debris and oil. Smirking in satisfaction at his handy work, he moved to the doors that held his next training target.

-

From the Shadows Cissnei watched her pupil. A glimmer of pride in her eyes as she had watched the way Harry had taken care of the machine. Looking back at the way he hadn't even winced after his hit with the wall, she knew she would have to keep it a secret. It would be no good, if the Junior ended up being watched through a microscope, the young man had potential and it would be a waste to have it destroyed by Hojo and Shinra.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

His next training room held monster of various sizes and calibers. Groaning softly, as he recognized a Behemoth in the far back, he tightened the hold on his sword. Silently he edged forward, picking out the weakest monsters first, he made quick work of dispatching them. Swallowing, he slowly made his way to the stronger and bigger monsters. When he was done with all the minor ones, he came face to face with the Behemoth. He knew that this wasn't just a training of skills, but also of stamina and tactic. The Behemoth could easily kill someone, but the Mako would give him a certain edge, even as the Magic inside him would make sure he would survive. Changing his stance just a little, tightening the grip on his sword and breathing in deeply, he stared at the massive beast in front of him. The flash of teeth making him slightly nauseous, he quickly remembered all he knew of the Behemoth.

When the Behemoth spotted him, it roared in agitation and anger. It brought up it's paw and took a swipe, Harry darted away from the paw and into the range of the tail. Jumping up to avoid the tail, he landed just to the side. The Behemoth turned to him, horns rearing and catching him nearly in his stomach as he dove out of the way. His shirt was now ripped and a small trail of blood trailed down. Harry growled low in his throat, before darting forward and away from the horns that were aimed at him again. Diving towards the ground, he managed to slide underneath the Beast. Jamming his sword in the scaly yet tender underside, he used his momentum and current speed to make a reasonable gash in the soft belly. When the Behemoth reared back in pain, Harry scrambled to get out of the range of his paws. Diving to the side when the tail came at him, he grabbed the endings of the appendage. As the tail tried to shake him off, he let go and managed to land on the Beast's back. Raising his sword, he pushed it into one of the shoulders and used it to slide down the back and back to the ground. This only enraged the Behemoth and a paw managed to catch him off guard. Blood splattered from his chest as three deep gauges were made. Gasping in pain and faltering for just a second, he barely managed to avoid getting himself skewered on the wicked horns.

-

He never noticed the four pairs of eyes, as the owners of those eyes were waiting and seeing if they should cut in. While one of them was Cissnei, the other three were Sephiroth; who came to ensure the safety of the other during this exercise, Genesis; who was merely curious about the smaller male, and Angeal; who came here for the fact that Zack would be devastated if something happened to Harry. All three were more then ready to jump into the fight and save the young man, but a stern glare from Cissnei held them in place. This was Harry's training and his exercise.

-

Glaring hatefully at the damned Hell-raising Behemoth, the air around Harry became electrically charged, the sparks floating through the air and around him. Bearing his teeth, he allowed all the stress and irritation of the week and this exercise to simply flow. The hold on his sword tightened even more and his eyes were an electric Mako green, swirling with power and resentment. The small male ran forward, the adrenaline pushing him faster, while the Mako and Magic churned inside him. When a sudden step on the ground seemed to freeze his surroundings, his spectators watched in surprise as Harry vanished from view. A gust of wind from above the Behemoth signalized the appearance of the small male, before either Beast and spectator could move a violent wind of Mako green and white rammed itself straight into the head of the Behemoth, followed by a rain of Electric green quick slashes into the back and the head of the Behemoth. When Harry finally stopped defying gravity, he fell with a neck-breaking speed onto the Behemoth's head, sword first. The four viewers had to cover their faces as they were nearly hit with blood red and grey splatters. When silence greeted their ears, they looked up and stared at the small male standing on the remains of the Behemoth. He was covered in red, grey and purple matter, clothes showing rips and tears. In the end Harry was swaying so very slightly, before his legs gave out underneath him and he crumbled to the ground in a dead faint.

_-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-_

He had not expected anything out of the ordinary to happen. Honestly he hadn't even wanted to come and yet he had. He had nothing better to do anyway, well he could always read LOVELESS again. But what had happened was completely unexpected and frankly, he was glad he had followed the other two here. It was Angeal that had suggested checking up on the little Green-eyed male, just for the sanity of his pupil. Sephiroth had agreed, he couldn't understand what the Silver General even saw in the small male. He had only agreed to go because he had nothing else to do.

He had not expected to see the small male move with such grace and deadly accuracy that it made his heart race. Watching the Little Sprite hit his mark over and over again, watching him dance out of tight situations and retaliate with force was something incredible. It was incredible, it was amazing and it was fucking arousing. Genesis swallowed harshly, his hand resting on his Rapier when the Behemoth hit the Little Sprite. He wanted to jump in and sweep _his_ Little Sprite away from the danger and keep him close. He had watched with creeping horror as those three gashes were made on the other's chest. He had watched the beautiful red, paint the ground and he glared with hatred at the Behemoth. He together with the other two was getting ready to jump in, but when Cissnei ordered them not to, he felt the need to rip the female apart.

Genesis froze on his place though, when he could feel the power cascading through the room, could taste it in the air and quickly pinpointed the exact location of where it came. He stared fascinated as _his _Little Sprite suddenly vanished from sight and appeared above the Beast. They all knew what happened and they all watched in silent fascination, surprise and awe as the blows hit their mark and killed the Behemoth. When the rain of matter came pelting down, Genesis felt slightly disgusted, but at the same time a strange excitement bubbled up in him. Looking up, he drank in the sight of the petite and slender male, covered in the remains of the Behemoth. His mouth watered and his eyes darkened. '_Mine._' his mind whispered.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"A Limit Break." Angeal whispered caught in a web of emotions. He moved forward to check up on the collapsed male, while Sephiroth turned on Cissnei. "What were you thinking, sending him to face a Behemoth?! Even A Third-Class SOLDIER has trouble with those beasts and you let a Turks Junior face one." although he was enraged, his voice was cold and detached. His eyes narrowed on the Turk. "He could have died."

Cissnei stared at the Silver General in silent calm. "But he did not, he survived and managed to defeat a Behemoth. If he was truly in danger I would have jumped in to interfere." she explained calmly. Her eyes turned towards her young Trainee. "How is he?"

Angeal looked up from checking up on the young male. "He's injured quite badly, exhausted and drained. That Limit Break took a lot out of him, combined with the gashes on his chest…" he trailed off, gently bracing Harry, he carefully picked him up. "We'll take him to his apartment." Manoeuvring Harry better in his arms, Angeal made his way out of the training centre and towards the shared apartment of Harry and Zack. His eyes trailed down to the fragile male and the corner of his lip tugged upwards in a smile. "You are truly something… I can understand why they are so drawn to you Little One." he murmured. Placing the male on the couch, he removed the torn clothes and got the first aid-kit. He ignored the staring Sephiroth and Genesis, as the two had followed him in silence. Murmuring to himself about antidotes and potions, he moved back towards Harry and set out to clean the wounds. He was gentle and careful not to injure the Little One any further.

He smirked when dazed green eyes opened just a little and stared at him. "Welcome back in the World of the Living, Little One. I must congratulate you, you defeated a Behemoth on your own and unleashed your first Limit Break." He chuckled when those eyes snapped into focus and a blush crawled along those pale cheeks. Angeal ignored the duo glares that were aimed at his back, he had to admit to himself, seeing the Puppy's best friend blushing like that, was cute.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Alright! Chapter Seven is finished! You know the drill, let me know what you think of this Chapter.

Any idea's for the next coming Chapters is welcome.

Love

_Lucretzia._

-

**P.S. **Check out my other story;

_**Magic's Heart **_(HP/FFVIII)

_Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost Ancient.**

**-**

_**Disclaimer; **The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix._

_**Warnings; **The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up._

_Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either. There is a poll in my profile, though if it doesn't work just send me a pm or put your desired pairing in a review)_

_**Summary; **He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world._

_One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?_

_A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover._

_**AN; **Voting for Magic's Heart will be done in Magic's Heart review section or PM me._

-

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_-_

**Chapter 7**

_-_

_The Coming Home Musings_

_Desires taking Control._

_-_

_-_

Harry was recovering quite fast from his injuries, though the three males had decided to keep an eye on him, just incase. Either one of them was in the apartment with him at all times and at least one of them would be there to watch his progress during his training. Once in a while Angeal would challenge Harry for a practice fight, the SOLDIER was pleasantly surprised with Harry. Seeing as the young man was physically speaking not as strong as Zack, his pure speed and agility made up for it. It made the fighting against him always entertaining, especially when the young Turk would suddenly change his routine and do something unpredictable. The training allowed Angeal to keep an eye on the other's progress as well and push him to perform another Limit Break. Harry had decided to call the Limit Break 'Koodorimi' or Dancing Blade, with good reason, the more he practiced his Limit Break, the more the attack became a dance. In the end he could practically do it with his eyes closed.

-

Around the fourth week underneath the tutelage of both Cissnei and Angeal, that Harry was up too par to most Senior Members of Turk. The Junior Turk was a quick learner, to the delight of Cissnei and Tseng was recalled from his guarding duty of Rufus Shinra. The director of the Turks was very pleased with his old student and quickly after he was promoted to a full Turk. Meaning he was send out on missions and given the passwords to several computer terminals and servers.

It was around that time, that Zack was send back to Midgar. Harry was happy to see him again, even though the lowly 3rd class had changed somewhat. Angeal was pleased that his pupil would return home and both welcomed the young man with open arms. The purple-eyed SOLDIER had also managed to gain a promotion, as a 2nd class SOLDIER. It meant that Angeal would once again take his Puppy back underneath his wings and help the SOLDIER get his new strength under control.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Zack was staring out the window of their apartment. He had seen some of the things Shinra had done and a small shiver of revulsion traveled up and down his spine, he had wanted to make his dream a reality, had wanted to become a Hero. And although Shinra could make that possible, were the things he did right? He was in a moral struggle, not knowing what to do. But what could a man like him do on his own, especially if it meant he could lose not just his dream but also the friends he had made. Groaning in frustration he rubbed the palm of his hand against his forehead, before raking his hand through his hair.

The small and gentle hand touching his back startled him out of his musings, turning around he stared down into Materia green eyes. He gave a small uncomfortable smile to his friend. Harry tilted his head a little and stared silently. Zack shifted his feet, before sighing. He walked to the couch, guiding the smaller male with him. Sitting down, Harry plopped down next to him. They were silently staring at each other, Harry with concerned curiosity while Zack had trouble sitting still, finally the taller male broke the silence. "I'm… starting to doubt that what I'm doing is the right thing. I want to become a Hero, but is it right to do it across the backs of others?" he questioned softly, his eyes staring into green. Harry hummed in contemplation, before coming to a decision. "I knew someone once, a very, very long time ago. He told me that all he did was for the 'greater good', but in the process of it he hurt a lot of people near him and lost even more of himself. Sometimes the best you can do is not think about the bigger picture but think of the individual one. You want to become a Hero, it's your dream. But how much are you willing to lose for it, how much of yourself do you want to lose? You can always become a Hero in a different way, as this way doesn't have to be your way. I think that if you tell Angeal about your conflict and decide to quit, no one can blame you or hold it against you, I know that I won't." From the slight smile tugging on Zack's lips, Harry knew that he had said the right thing.

Leaning forward, so his nose nearly brushed against Harry's, he raised a hand and touched the bottom of the long black locks that belonged to Harry. "Thank you." he whispered, his eyes burning with intensity and something else. Harry swallowed thickly, mesmerized by the way those eyes shimmered, parting his lips to say something, Zack only leaned closer. The door opening and hitting the wall by accident had both pull away and look up, startled. Angeal was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and an amused smile on his lips. "Come one Puppy, time for your shots." he joked, knowing he had interrupted something. Genesis and Sephiroth stood behind him, scowling, before masking their annoyance at what they had seen.

Zack turned back to his house mate and looked apologetic, only to receive a small smile and look of understanding on the other's face. "Go, I need to get some paperwork from my desk at HQ and then I'll be back here." Harry waved the taller male away, a giggle bubbling up in him as he saw the pleading look Zack shot at him. Shaking his head and kissing the other's cheek, Harry rose from the couch and grabbed his own keys to make his way to HQ.

-

Genesis glared hatefully at Zack as the SOLDIER got himself back together, his hand was clenched into a fist, hard enough to draw blood. Turning around, he followed the green-eyed beauty, unaware at the green eyes staring into his back, nor of the wisp of silver hair following him from a secure distance.

He was quick to spot the black-haired male and rushed over to him. "Harry." he purred, enjoying the slight widening of eyes at the sound of his voice. Wrapping his arms around the lithe male, he literally dragged Harry with him into an alley. He enjoyed the sound of a gasp escaping those soft pink lips when he slammed and pinned Harry to a wall, he watched the blush that was threaten to overtake the other's face. "What are you doing Genesis?" he questioned softly.

Leaning down to nuzzle the neck of the pinned male, a soft purr of satisfaction tumbled past the Red General's lips. "I'm leaving for Wutai soon, perhaps you are willing to give a fitting goodbye?" he grinned at the flushed male and pushed his body close to the other, so their bodies were aligned against each other. Harry narrowed his eyes, they became as hard as Materia. "Let go of me, Genesis." Harry tugged at his limbs, while his voice was as cold as an Artic Wind. When Genesis merely grinned smugly at him, Harry could feel his Magic and Mako flare up. Both were obvious to the arrival of the Silver General, as Genesis stared possessively at Harry and Harry glared down at Genesis. Just when Sephiroth made to cut in, a wave of entwined Mako and Magic sparked and tossed Genesis to the other side of the alley. There the male slid down the opposite wall, blood trailing down the side of his lips. Harry narrowed his eyes at the other one, nails digging into his palms. Genesis chuckled with dark amusement, his eyes narrowed at Harry. "I'm not interested in you, Genesis." turning around and brushing some dust from his uniform, he stopped and looked up at the Silver General standing at the mouth of the alley. Closing his eyes, he walked forward. When he was barely a feet away from Sephiroth, he heard Genesis get to his feet. He could hear the sound of a blade being pulled out of it's sheath. Whirling around, Harry froze as Genesis advanced on him. Before he could react, Sephiroth had pulled Harry against him and used Masamune to block the attack that came at him.

Harry blinked, his hair flaring out and staring at the Silver General with surprise. Their hair seemed to mingle, creating a shroud of black and silver. For a second Harry was captivated by the General, a blush rose on his cheeks and his heart raced. Bowing his head, he listened half-hearted to the argument between the two men that had blossomed. It ended abruptly as Genesis walked away, staring at the back of the Red General, Harry was guided away to HQ by Sephiroth.

-

"Are you alright?" the smooth voice washed over him, causing Harry to look up. He slowly nodded, "I'm fine…" he paused and fidgeted. "will you tell anyone about what you saw?" Sephiroth rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Zack and Angeal deserve the right to know, they do look after you. I however will not tell a soul." it was comforting to know and to hear. Neither saw the glowing eyes in the shadow, glaring hatefully at the Silver General.

_-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-_

The entire trip to pick up the paperwork, Sephiroth didn't leave him alone. The Silver General kept a close watch on him and glared at anyone that came too close to his smaller companion. Entering the office of the Turks, Sephiroth nodded to Cissnei and Tseng, none of them saying anything about it. Harry smiled at Tseng and moved to his desk, grabbing a briefcase from underneath his desk, he grabbed the papers and placed them inside it.

"I'll see you next week, Harry." Tseng nodded at his subordinate and watched him leave with Sephiroth. The soft laughter of Cissnei had him look up at the other Turk. "What is it?" Cissnei shook her head and crossed her arms. "I'm merely amused by how ignorant Harry can be." the two Turks shared a smile.

-

When the two men arrived back at the apartment, Zack was already lying on the couch with Angeal keeping a watchful eye on the other male. The sound of the door opening and closing had the male look up and smile grimly. Harry placed the briefcase next to the couch and checked up on Zack. He placed his hand on his forehead, a small frown. "He's running a fever." moving to the kitchen and opening one of the cabinets, he removed a bowl and filled it with water. Angeal moved towards the bathroom and got a washcloth, he walked back to Zack and nodded when Harry placed the bowl on the coffee table. Handing the washcloth to Harry, the smaller male dipped it in the water. Removing it and wringing it from the excess water, before gently placing it on Zack's forehead. Nodding to himself he sat down next to Zack, he smiled when the SOLDIER opened his eyes and blinked slowly. "Hey, you're back." Zack murmured. Harry laughed softly, brushing some hairs from the male's face.

Sephiroth cleared his throat, reminding Harry he should tell them about his little encounter with Genesis. Nodding he looked at Zack and then at Angeal. The two men listened as Harry told them everything, not leaving out a single detail about what happened between him and Genesis. When he finally stopped, he looked at Angeal and Sephiroth, confused. "He said he was going to be send to Wutai, is that wise? Right now Genesis is not the most mentally stable." Sephiroth shook his head. "We don't have a choice in this matter, it's an order from the President." their expressions darkened. Harry shook his head, looking out the window.

"_Only trouble is going to get out of this."_

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Now with Chapter eight done, I think I'm good on the way. As you've noticed things are slowly starting to heat up.

It will become even better after a little while.

Any idea's for the next coming Chapters is welcome.

Love

_Lucretzia._

-

**P.S. **Check out my other story;

_**Magic's Heart **_(HP/FFVIII)

_Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favourite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_-_

_-_


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost Ancient.**

**-**

**Disclaimer; **The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix.

**Warnings; **The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up.

Also there will be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either. There is a poll in my profile, though if it doesn't work just send me a pm or put your desired pairing in a review)

**Summary; **He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world.

One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?

A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover.

**AN; **Voting for Magic's Heart will be done in Magic's Heart review section or PM me.

-

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_-_

**Chapter 9**

_-_

_Whispers of Insanity,_

_Crimson Bullets_

_-_

_-_

Insanity, Harry decided, was the cause of many factors. It didn't just happen, no it was formed, made one could say. The cause was with how the child developed inside their mother, the genes that were given to the child from both it's parents. It didn't happen over night either, after they were born. It happened gradually, like a virus, a person didn't just become ill after they caught the bacteria, your body tried to fight it off first and then slowly caved in, retreating until it was strong enough to try again.

A child's development as they grew up was one of the main factors on how a child proceeded through life. He knew that Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis had nearly identical childhoods, all three of them were born and raised in a lab, by two different doctors. Doctor Hojo and Doctor Hollander, Harry was unsure which one of the males was more insane and twisted. He had heard from rumors that all three of them had been physically, mentally and emotionally abused and tested on. He knew that no matter how hard the males tried to act like they were normal, they were anything but normal. And that saddened him, no one ever deserved to be treated as they had… as he had been treated. It was pure and absolute luck and will, that had stopped Harry from turning insane when he was younger and later on in life. His first rescue was in the form of a Magic School, even though that later on nearly damned him to insanity, and then there had been the chance he had been given from Remus and Hermione, the gentle care of his mom and Aerith.

Harry suspected there must have been someone in the lives of the three Generals, Angeal had let it slip that his mother and father had been the strong rocks that kept him supported, no matter how poor they were. Sephiroth had once told them all about a young woman, named Ilfana, that used to visit him when no one was watching, until that woman had mysteriously vanished. But Genesis… the Red General had no one and it finally showed.

-

It had been a full week, since Genesis had been send to Wutai. The mission had run smoothly, until something had set the Red General off and he had gone missing. Many said the General must have gotten hurt and the uppers kept many of it's lower workers believing just that. That was before the Red General had been spotted, merciless slaying an entire battalion of SOLDIERS. When Harry had received that report on his desk, with Tseng watching him for any reaction, the color had drained rapidly from his face and a hand shot up to cover his mouth. The young Turk had entered the first phases of shock and denial, before horror and disgust set in. That was quickly followed by anger.

Tseng had watched as the black haired Turk, grabbed the report and pushed past the just returned Reno and Rude with a glare that was worthy of ten Sephiroth's. He had winced at the office door had slammed shut behind the enraged male, nearly busting out the windows. It was unknown to any one, but a certain young woman, as to why a sudden ominous storm started raging, with green lightning crackling through the air.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

The sound of his office door being slammed open with enough force that should leave a dent in the wall, Sephiroth lifted his gaze from the paperwork he had been signing. On the side of the room, he saw Angeal and Zack look up, clearly surprised at the sudden intrusion. Raising one of his silver eyebrows, his green eyes took in the furious form of a certain Turk. '_Anger truly does seem to suit you, Little One._' his traitorous mind whispered. Those Mako green eyes, were swirling with anger and the sparks that jumped from his skin, had Zack backing towards the door and close it behind the young Turk.

"It's nice to know… that I'm forced to find out about certain things, when I get a report on my desk detailing my next mission…" Harry tossed the pale folder towards Sephiroth, his eyes narrowing in his anger. "To personally track down Genesis and bring him back to Midgar, dead or alive!" his anger boiled over and several items around the office exploded. His Magic reacted, the Mako only enforcing it, as the combined force slammed Sephiroth and Angeal to the walls, pinning them there. "You in the very least could have told me, that Genesis went AWOL, Sephiroth!" the sparks that were jumping from his skin, made their way to Sephiroth, cutting into the pale skin to make the Silver General bleed, from tiny little cuts.

-

Zack paled as he saw his best friend lose control over himself and his emotions, he had never seen something like this happen before. Sure he had seen Harry get angry and upset, but over time he had been able to control the reaction his emotions had on the outside world. But now, now the young male was letting it all go, as if there was nothing holding him back. When he saw Sephiroth and Angeal getting pinned to the wall, he wondered why he hadn't joined them. He was a SOLDIER too, but then, he hadn't known that Genesis had gone AWOL. When he saw Angeal guiltily avert his eyes, Zack felt his own anger rise in him. They hadn't told either of them about Genesis, he had thought that they were friends. Apparently he was wrong, his gaze drifted to the ground and he drew his hands into fists. "When were you going to tell us, or were you planning on not informing us at all?" Zack's voice was calm and cold, it caused Harry to lose some of his anger and have the other two look just slightly guilty. Zack was rarely serious, he loved to joke and to tease, to have him be serious people would need to screw something up, in a nearly unforgivable way.

-

"We weren't planning on telling the two of you anything, not until we knew what exactly happened. And we certainly didn't plan for either of you to find it out this way." Sephiroth was acting calm, he had forced his own guilt away. They had to understand why they did, what they did. "You won't go on your next mission, Harry. Angeal and Zack are going to be send over to Wutai, find out what happened and report back to me." He nearly sighed in relief when the tension on his muscles was eased off, and Harry withdrew his power. Zack shot a glare at Sephiroth, letting the General know he had not been forgiven, yet, before the SOLDIER nodded. Angeal kept his eyes on the petite but still furious Turk, before nodding slowly. Harry crossed his arms and glared at Sephiroth. "This mission was assigned to me General, what gives you the right to pull one over the Turks?" his voice was cold and Sephiroth was unable to stop the small wince. Zack stepped up behind the shorter male and wrapped his arms around those shoulders. His chin resting on his left shoulder and his warm breath ghosting against that pale neck. "Easy Harry." that smooth voice whispered in his ear, causing a small shiver to travel along Harry's spine. The shorter male leaned back into Zack, the anger and tension slowly draining away from him as he relaxed. He closed his eyes and just soaked up the comforting presence of Zack.

_-_

"You were ordered to either take Genesis back, dead or alive. There is only one man in Shinra, who would want or need exactly that." Angeal, leaned back in his chair, his eyes drifting from the duo to Sephiroth. The General had his eyes narrowed in something akin to jealousy or anger. He didn't know, but he did know that this could end up giving more trouble then either of them needed.

"Hojo…" Zack murmured, still keeping his arms around Harry. "What the hell does that fucking psycho want?!" the growl tumbling past his lips had him resemble a wolf, especially when he bared his teeth. Harry narrowed his eyes and nodded to himself. "The only way we are going to figure out, is if someone breaks into his files." Three pairs of eyes flitted to him and a small smile tugged on his lips. "Sephiroth will be too busy standing on standby, in case something goes wrong and the President will most likely have you swim in paperwork. While Zack and Angeal will be in Wutai, tracking down Genesis. The only one of us, that has even an opportunity in all this, is me. I will break into Hojo's files and if need be, into his lab."

_-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-_

The argument that broke out, had the four of them separate on nearly violent terms. Harry had decided that, since Sephiroth believed he could order everyone around, he should do the research on the esteemed doctor and his twisted little experiments. Zack didn't quite agree with him on that, since it would only end up getting Harry hurt, while Angeal believed it might be a good idea. His excuse, was that they could only learn more about the next plans and maybe keep them all out of trouble in the same time. Sephiroth however wanted Harry as far away from the madman as possible. It had been a shouting match between Harry and Sephiroth, with Harry winning. The General did not fancy being used as the young Turk's practising partner.

-

That was why Harry was currently in one of the abandoned offices, after he had disabled the security. Taking a deep steadying breath, he went over his mental check list. If something went wrong right now, the results would be disastrous for all. Activating the computer and entering one of the lesser secured systems was pretty easy. The harder part would be hacking into the secured area's and leave a trail of dead-ends, so he could find what he was looking for. Harry had no idea how long it would take and with the fire-walls running through the system, it might even take days, days they didn't have.

Running the millions of codes through his head, he broke through fire-wall after fire-wall with patience. He had thought that the genius doctor would have been more cautious with his research, but only ended up snorting in amusement, when he realized that the doctor did exactly the opposite. That man was just too arrogant, and that arrogance would be his downfall. When he managed to enter one of the minor research files, Harry grinned in triumph, he was nearly at his goal and now it would only be a matter of time.

He did pause when he saw one file that was different from all the others in the minor researches. The bright bold letters proclaiming it failed, only fuelled his curiosity. Deciding that it was worth the chance, Harry tried to open it, but had to pause when he noticed the high security on that file. "Whatever this is, it must be important to the doctor to secure it like this." Harry murmured. Starting his hacking procedure, he watched the millions of 0 and 1 dance across his screen, finding the right sequence was not an easy task. The Turk was nearly ready to give up on it completely, when he finally managed to get inside. He blinked at the strange password that had given him access to the files; Lucrecia. Wondering who this Lucrecia is, Harry started reading the files. His mind was consumed by the information in it. It was about a woman named Lucrecia Crescent, whom had continued the research of a certain Doctor Valentine, that name had struck something inside Harry and the male wondered where he had heard that name before. Apparently Doctor Valentine was never able to finish his research and died. Lucrecia became Hojo's assistant not long after, but still continued Valentine's research.

Later on Lucrecia met a man, she married Hojo after awhile and a child was the result. There were some fingers pointing to Project Genova. Setting that aside for the moment, Harry hummed to himself and continued reading. He finally came to the conclusion that Lucrecia herself had written the file, the longer it went on and on about the beings called Chaos and Omega. According to Lucrecia Crescent and Grimoire Valentine, the two being would signalize the end of this world. Taking a deep steadying breath at that terrifying thought, he forced himself to read on. His skin however turned a ghastly pale when he realized what, or who Chaos was. For written in that report was one of the greatest Turks and how he met his end.

-

While Harry had been so absorbed in his work, he had never heard the door opening and closing. The young Turk had lost his guard and it had chosen that exact moment to strike back. A gun was fired at his back, barely avoiding one of his lungs. The force of the impact had him arching and fall forward. His head hit the keyboard and a picture of a man appeared on the computer screen. Short black hair and piercing red eyes. His shining green eyes managed to catch a glimpse of the picture, before his own vision turned black. Blood was trailing from his mouth as he managed to force out a single whisper.

"_Vincent Valentine."_

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Alright, this chapter is done… damn, this took much longer then all the others.

Well I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Brownies to whomever get's right who shot Harry.

Now there are a few of you that will tell me that Hacking doesn't work like that, honestly said, I have no fucking clue... I have never hacked someone, so I have no idea how it's done and honestly I don't care, as long as you don't hack me.

-

Also there is a new project of mine being written right now, called; Harry Potter and the Fairytales.

For more details check my profile. A warning to all, the first Fairytale has already been picked; Snow White.

And each other the stories will be completely slash.

Anyhow, I hope you people enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back soon to update once again.

Love

_Lucretzia._

-

**P.S. **Check out my other story;

_**Magic's Heart **_(HP/FFVIII)

_Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_-_

_-_


	11. Chapter 11

**Lost Ancient.**

**-**

**Disclaimer; **The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix.

**Warnings; **The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up.

Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either. There is a poll in my profile, though if it doesn't work just send me a pm or put your desired pairing in a review)

**Summary; **He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world.

One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?

A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover.

**AN; **Voting for Magic's Heart will be done in Magic's Heart review section or PM me.

-

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_-_

**Chapter 10**

_-_

_Haze of Green,_

_Unknown Black._

_-_

_-_

It burned, all his veins were on fire and he was twisting and trashing from the pain. It caused memories of the pain curse to drift to the surface of his mind, only the pain curse seemed like a blessing right now. All of his nerves were twisting, turning and pulling. His bones were breaking and being healed in just a matter of seconds, only to have it start over again and again. His throat was raw from screaming and no sound was even capable of escaping. The precious balance in his own system was fighting to stay as more green and violet ran through it. Magic was racing to become stronger and resist the horrible taint that was trying to destroy them. And Harry, Harry was in too much pain to hear anything, to notice anything. He felt like he was slowly losing his mind in the most painful way.

-

Sephiroth was worried, but he didn't dare speak it out loud. Harry should have reported to him several hours ago and the young man was never late, unless something else come up, but even then he always called. But Sephiroth hadn't heard of him and that was never good. Frowning, he rose from his desk and started pacing the length of his office. His mind was racing with scenarios and in the end he decided to investigate. The Turks would be a good start, even though they usually don't release any information, they could let him know if Harry was send on an unexpected mission or if he was alright.

Making that decision, Sephiroth whipped around and marched from his office, his long black coat gliding behind him with every movement he made. Climbing the elevator and listening to that annoying song, only tested his patience. When he finally arrived at the desired floor, he felt the need to flee that damned metal and glass contraption and race down the hallway to demand answers. But that would never be the image he would give the outside world. After all General Sephiroth was always composed and in control, unemotional and unattached to anyone and anything. So straightening himself, Sephiroth easily made his way to the office of the leading Turk. Not bothering to knock, he simply slammed the door open and entered.

The sight he was greeted to was not something he had expected from the Turks, Tseng's hair was free from it's usual hair tie with circles underneath his eyes, Cissnei's hair looked mused and unkept. Reno was pacing the office, while Rude was pulling up file after file, without his sunglasses. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and simply stared. Tseng met his eyes and narrowed his own. "You better tell me, that you send Harry on a mission without my permission." Tseng snarled, rising from his chair and slammed his hands on his desk in a strange and unfamiliar show of worry. Sephiroth merely crossed his arms and stared. "I did, after pulling him off the old mission he was given, sadly our Green-Eyed Little Prince hasn't reported back to me ever since."

Tseng stared and pulled the drawer of his desk open, pulling out his gun and loading it. "Cissnei have all Turks on standby. Reno, Rude grab a few trustworthy soldiers and search the entire building, leave no stone unturned." he didn't need to look up from his loading to know they were following his orders and a small grin swept across his face as he hard Cissnei barking out orders left and right.

"What is going on?" Sephiroth questioned lightly. "We lost contact with Harry two days ago, that was three days after Harry went to see you. He was quite agitated, so we didn't think much of it. The longest we have lost contact with Harry was only 24 hours and that was on a mission. As the security camera's haven't spotted him leaving the building an only entering it, he should still be in the compound. You would think we would eventually encounter him inside, however that wasn't the case." Tseng raised his eyes staring into Sephiroth's. "Twenty four hours ago, blood was discovered on one of the computers in an empty office. The office belonged to one of the workers who was on leave for a few days. You can imagine what happened next. Someone from the medical lab did a test on the blood and it was confirmed to be Harry's. As neither of us knows where he is, it's safe to say he was either taken, or killed."

The implications had Sephiroth turning pale and turn his hands into fists, he knew he should have fought more when the small male had told him what he was going to do. "Find him." Sephiroth snarled. "Find him and make sure that who ever harmed him, end ups getting their intenstines fed to them and being. I want to hear them scream, from my office." he whipped around and stormed out of the office, he had his own search to commence and then two SOLDIERS to inform of the turn of events. "General Sephiroth, sir?" a weak voice called to him, making Sephiroth narrow his eyes on the unfortunate soul that dared to disturb him from his war path. "What?" he hissed out, eyes darkening in barely supressed rage.

"You're being called to Wutai, sir. Orders from the President, appearantly Commander Angeal turned AWOL." the messanger barely had the time to squeek and run, before a fireball was shot at the place he once stood.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_He could feel it, the bullet ripping through his skin and muscles. He could feel the tendons straining and then snapping, with pain flooding his system, that paired with the force of the bullet had him arch his back and gasp in complete and total shock. His mind twisted and turned to keep up with the events that had transpired, before they settled on one thing, a name; "Vincent Valentine."_

_It was completely irrational for him to settle on that name, but it was the only thing his mind could grasp and hold onto, especially since that information was still fresh and new. His entire being wrapped itself securely around that name as darkness rushed to meet him and take away his conscious. That simple name and the face his mind managed to replicate from the picture, became his life-line and he clung tightly to it._

-

_He could hear him, his laughter bouncing off the walls in whatever room he was confined, his mind incapable of fighting to stay conscious and his senses distorted. He could hear his laughter bouncing around in the solid darkness that was in his head, echoing with madness and utter glee. If he had been able to control his body, a shiver would have been running up and down his spine. He could feel a needle piercing his skin and __**Him**__ ranting and raving about one thing or another, but nothing stayed in his mind for long, nothing but that single name that was pushed to the front when the pain became to much._

_-_

_He was trashing and squirming, pulling muscles and bones into impossible positions, his throat being screamed raw and blood seeping from cuts. They were big ones and small ones, but they bled all the same. __**He**__ had wanted to see how fast he could heal, and what he looked like from the inside. As if it would change any? But he was hardly in a position to argue his point, not since he was the one strapped down, on what felt was a metal table. _

_And he wondered, when would the pain stop?_

_-_

_Death would be a relief right now, he had no idea how long he had been here. No idea how long __**He**__ had been doing this to him. It felt like months, maybe even years to him. And his mind was a bit of a mess, his emotions had shut themselves down along the way, as __**He**__ loved it when he would scream or cry. The less of a reaction he gave, the better off he would be. That was before he felt something near his rear. Something cold and hard, a scream rose from his throat at the intrusion, it had his back arching and causing him to trash anew. Trying to get away and to get whatever that was out, with very little success. It was only making that hard thing harder and he could hear a grunt. He could feel warm liquid spilling out of him, the scent reminded him of blood and he realized it most likely was. 'V-Vincent Valen-tine' his mind reminded him again, clinging tighter to that name then ever, 'help.. Me' it was a desperate plea to someone he had never met before, but he felt that right now, this man would be the only one capable of getting him out of this nightmare._

_-_

_He had no idea when it all stopped, all he was aware off, was being suddenly dumped in a large tank, filled with violent violet and glowing green. The colors were struggling and fighting against each other and when he was forced into it, both colors rushed at him and seeped into his skin. The pain he was feeling now was worse then anything he had ever felt before. When he opened his mouth to scream, he only got more of that stuff into him._

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Magic and Mako were resisting as good as they could as they encountered IT again. Magic was quickly and violently shoved away, as more Mako entered their host and helped the other Mako to resist even more. Mako wrapped protectively around Magic, realizing that the other power was to little and to few to do much damage against that damned Taint. Mako knew that Magic was already weakened from fighting for the mental state of their host. Their host had suffered so much in the last few days that Magic was the only one capable of keeping their host sane enough, to make sure their host would be able to remember.

But Mako wasn't strong enough and Magic could see that, Mako was slowly being swallowed by Taint and Magic struggled to reach out and help it's ally and friend. Not soon after, both were nearly gone and only a pin-prick of their combined glow could be spotted and Taint surged to swallow even last piece.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

He was too far gone, could feel his very conscious and sanity giving out. He was tired from trashing, exhausted from fighting against the mental and physical abuse. He was fading fast and rapidly and it caused him to wonder millions of tiny and big things. He wondered if this was the way he was going to die, if Aerith would forgive him for failing so badly and dying in the progress. He would have questioned, who would help Zack, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis. Who would laugh at Reno when he did something stupid or funny. Who would make Cissnei smile, even when she tried to hide behind that cold exterior. His mind drifted to a million faces of people he cared about and loved, of this life and the last one. He remember how his old friends died and he could already invision what would happen in the future. His mind was racing a millions miles per minute, before it came to screeching halt on one name and face. '_Vincent Valentine, I'm sorry I couldn't find you and set you free of all that happened to you, done by a madman._'

An emotion bubbled up at the thoughts, just as the sound of breaking glass and roars entered his ears and blackness stole him, tinted by something else.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Taint cackles gleefully, just this little piece and then all would be Taint's. New power to explore and use and a new being to claim as it's own. Taint enjoyed those thoughts and it sang in pure euphoria, when it struck.

Magic had gotten used to this world, had learned to love the people on it and those it's Host called family and friend. It exerted the last bit of control and pushed the memories of it all into their host, hoping and praying it would work. Mako strained underneath the pressure to keep Taint a bit longer at bay, until both glowing entities could feel it. Something was lurching up and entering their host, first it was new strength from their host himself and then it was something new and quite strange. From their back new Mako with something Black and Red was rushing at them, giving them strength and pushing them to fight again. The new colors were wrapping themselves around them, twisting and turning until they became one with Magic and Mako. They lashed out at Taint and this time Taint was incapable of putting up a good fight. Black and Red were vicious and made it clear they despised Taint. Mako and Magic separated from Black and Red after Taint was ripped apart and swallowed by Black and Red. Mako and Magic stopped in their movements, before slowly inching closer. With a new hesitance the glowing powers reached out and brushed against Black and Red.

Black and Red reacted, wrapping themselves around Mako and Magic, but not in a threatening way. They held Mako and Magic with something akin to comfort and kindness. And slowly, Magic and Mako succumbed to their need to rest as Black and Red kept it's vigil watch.

_-_

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Ha! There was go, chapter 10 is finished. Right that was rather quick for a new story and update. Now who Harry's savior is should be rather simple and quite easy to guess, but I'll make it a challenge anyway. Now for those whom guessed it was Hojo…

Well Done!

-hold up a plate with freshly baked brownies, with an extra chocolate layer-

Now as you noticed something happened during Harry's little torture session with Hojo. I didn't want to get into detail at what happened, but I'm pretty sure you guys can read between the lines, yes?

Some people will absolutely hate me for scarring Harry like that… mind leaving me a review if I did that?

If I didn't… leave me a review anyway, I want to know each and everyone of your reactions.

It's way past midnight here and I have a train to catch back home tomorrow morning, so it's my turn to say nighty-night and see you next time.

Love

_Lucretzia._

-

**P.S. **Check out my other story;

_**Magic's Heart **_(HP/FFVIII)

_Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_-_

_-_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lost Ancient.**_

_**-**_

_**Disclaimer; **__The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix._

_**Warnings; **__The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up._

_Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either. There is a poll in my profile, though if it doesn't work just send me a pm or put your desired pairing in a review)_

_**Summary; **__He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world._

_One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?_

_A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover._

_**AN; **__Voting for Magic's Heart will be done in Magic's Heart review section or PM me._

_-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-_

_-_

**Chapter 11**

_-_

_Meeting the Unknown,_

_Comforting Radian Blue._

_-_

_-_

Sephiroth was cursing up a storm in his mind, first Harry had gone missing and most likely was either injured or dead. He hoped that the little green eyed male was still alive and well. He got in to the Heli, Reno and Rude were with him. He had no idea how to explain this to Zack. Harry and Angeal, he wondered how everything could ever be right again. Breathing in deeply, he turned his eyes to the two pilots that were his escorts. He could see by the tension of their muscles and the way they held themselves, they didn't want to leave Midgar. They hadn't found their cute little co-worker and the things they did discover didn't give them much hope.

Reno tightened his hold on the Heli's controls, he needed to get his mind of Harry, for just a second, lest he loses control and crashes. Grinding his teeth, he could feel the eyes of Rude on him, giving him so reassurance. "They'll find him, Tseng ain't gonna let Harry jus' vanish, yo." he tried to sound reassuring, but he had no idea whom he was trying to reassure.

_-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-_

Safe, he felt safe. Even though all the muscles in his body were still twitching and experiencing small spasms. It didn't matter he felt safer then before. He just didn't want to open his eyes, and leaned closer into the arms that were holding him close. He could feel wind moving around him, he felt so free and light.

He could feel himself being set down and a gentle warm hand brushing some stray hairs from his face. Harry struggled to open his eyes, to see the one that saved him and to at least thank the being. The hand paused for a second and pulled away. Something cold and wet replaced the hand, trailing down his face and a soft sigh of relief escaped his lips. Finally his eyes opened just a little, he noticed that wherever he was, it was dark and the strange smell of decay was drifting through the air. Wrinkling his nose, Harry slowly opened his eyes even further and noticed the grey ceiling. Turning his head slightly, he saw grey walls with faded wallpaper. His fingers tightened into torn and worn sheets and he slowly pushed himself up. A gasp of agony escaped his lips and a solid arm wrapped around his waist, as a chest rested behind his back to make the sitting up a bit easier. Harry subconsciously leaned back into that warm chest, he could hear something in the back of his mind purring in content, while a million of different voices were whispering soothingly in his ear. He finally noticed that the wet something that had been pressed against his forehead, was a rag. A bowl with clear water was resting not too far from his resting bed and a candle was burning on the other side of the bed. Turning his head slightly, he caught red eyes staring intently staring at him. Blinking Harry tried to remember where he had seen eyes like that, his mind was grasping at something and tugged, releasing a memory. It was one of him sitting at a desk, with a computer in front of him. He was reading some kind of file, slowly his mind was recalling the information in that file, before it all froze at the sight of a picture. Blinking he finally remembered and tilted his head just a little. "Vincent Valentine, only child of Doctor Grimoire Valentine. Lucrecia Crescent's one time lover, before she turned to Hojo, carrier of the entity known as Chaos, as well as three other beings; Galian Beast, Death Gigas and Hell Masker." he whispered. "You used to be a Horror Researcher, chemist, detective and eventually a Turk, before ending up in the hands of Hojo. You were involved in the fight against Avalanche a few years ago, before Verdot died." Harry blinked, his eyes clearing from a strange haze his mind had entered as he recounted the data he knew.

Those red eyes narrowed at him, a golden clawed hand rose and touched his cheek. The metal was cool, making Harry automatically lean into it, cherishing the cold. Releasing a small sigh of relief his eyes grew half lidded. "Where am I?" he mumbled.

-

Vincent straightened and stared at the young man in his arms with a new curiosity.

He had heard a voice calling out to him, touching his mind. It had startle him awake from his slumber, at first he had dismissed it, until images of agony filtered through his mind. He had heard that voice pleading with him, asking for help. He had tried to push it away, but the Chaos had snarled at him, whatever was happening had caused the demon to become agitated. He had glared at Chaos in the confines of his own mind, but then he heard Her voice, asking him to help the one that was calling. Sighing he had pushed himself out of his coffin and vanished out of the room in a blur of red. He had moved as fast as he could, using his skills as Chaos and whom he used to be, to do it. When he had finally reached his destination, he had seen Midgar, the place of his past. He had flitted into the city, searching for the one who had called to him and being guided by Chaos and Her. Finding his destination was a whole lot easier then he expected. He should have told Verdot to change the layout of Shinra, enemies who even knew the layout of the place, could enter the building too easily. He had raced down the building escaping the sight of camera's and people, leaving no marks behind. Then he had busted through the glass of the lab and only had a second to see Hojo. Chaos wouldn't let him extract revenge on the man and forced him to go and get his target. It didn't stop Vincent from releasing a few bullets though and he smirked behind his scarf at the scared look the old doctor carried after nearly getting shot. He had broken through the glass of the mako tube and held the body close as it struggles through the pain. He had snatched the closest empty needle he could find, took some of his own blood and energies that were running through him, and had injected that in the body. He had held the other close as he struggled and arched. He didn't know how long it took for the body in his arms to calm down, but he was out of the lab and Midgar soon after. He knew of only one place they would be safe and had fought to keep the body in his arms warm enough to get through the trip. After two days, they had managed to reach Nibelheim and the abandoned Shinra mansion.

There he had proceeded to care for the young male, drinking in his appearance and getting captivated by the slumbering and healing male. When the little one had started to rattle about everything he knew about Vincent, he was quite surprised. Hearing that Verdot had died, touched one of the snares in his heart. He had listened and watched the other, noticed the glazed eyes as if he was trying hard to remember. Vincent wouldn't be too surprised if the other was suffering from some kind of mental and brain injury. He did notice that the other had such a soft and warm voice, even though the clothes he was dressed in proclaimed him a Turk, or ex-Turk in this case. At the other asking him a question, Vincent blinked and pulled himself from his musings. He tugged of his red cape and scarf, before checking the other for any unhealed injuries. "You are in Nibelheim. Shinra's abandoned mansion. The place where the nightmare began." he paused and pulled out a hair tie, using it to tie the other's hair in a ponytail and move it to the side, to check his back. "What do you remember?"

-

Harry blinked before straightening his back and letting the other investigate him. "My name is Harry Gainsborough, my sister is Aerith and my mom is Elmyra, I'm slightly older then Aerith though, by a year. We live in Midgar underneath the plate… then one day I…" here he trailed off, his memories getting hazy and his hand trailed to his chest, rubbing a certain spot as if feeling a stab of pain. "I remember researching something in an office, just some flashes… I know I'm a Turk, just like you used to be… a bullet and then only an ocean of pain." he shook his head, wondering what the hell he was missing.

Vincent grabbed slid away from behind him, before helping the other out of the bed. "It's the affect of your treatment, your memories will return in due time. Come I will show you around and then we can get you something different to wear." he grasped the hand that was placed in his and gently tugged. He was guiding the other through the mansion, talking a little but letting the other soak it all in. "We will need to redecorate… and let the people know we are living here." he frowned at that thought. He didn't want anyone to know that the Mansion was being lived in again, but he had little choice right now. He certainly couldn't expect the other to stay inside all the time.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the other pulling his hand away, until he could feel something run along his skin. Whipping around he had pulled his gun, thinking it was one of the free leftover experiments that would show themselves, only to pause and stare.

Harry was standing there, unmoving, aside from the slight breeze that was ruffling his clothes and running through his hair, snapping the hair tie. His black hair was falling around his face, and drifting in an invisible breeze, before wisps of glowing green rose from the ground. They flowed across the ground, crawling up the walls and several experiments that were curious crawled in, only to be captured by the never ending ocean of green coming from the young man. They were viciously ripped apart, but blood never touched the ground as it was snatched from the air and vanished. Furniture, walls, dead plants, rotting wood and everything else that needed fixing, was decaying or dead was slowly getting restored. The dust and grime vanished, leaving everything clean and looking as if the mansion was never abandoned. Harry swayed a little, before nearly falling. Vincent had moved before he had realized and was holding the young man in his arms. He blinked and waited until Harry got his feet back underneath himself. "Sorry." Harry managed to bring out, his eyes were taking in his new surroundings and a small but radiant smile drifted across his face.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Vincent had managed to show Harry the entire mansion, telling him of the places he should be wary off, like the underground lab and library. He had watched as Harry had destroyed one of the experiments running around in the mansion, without even spilling a single drop of blood. Harry had explained to him, that he used to be Aerith's bodyguard as she was usually hunted by others. His fingers had gone to the bracelet on his wrist, stroking the glowing red Materia. Vincent had later taken him into town, getting them both a new outfit, seeing as Harry's outfit just screamed Turk and his own was just making people look at him as if he was a freak. Something that Harry vehemently protested against. They had gotten themselves some groceries, Vincent had been pleasantly surprised that Harry knew how to cook. Harry had merely grinned and shrugged, saying that he always knew how to cook.

_-_

It was a few days later, when Harry was in town that a young blonde collided with him. It caused the young Turk to stagger and snatch the arm of the blonde that was starting to fall. Harry gently tugged the other into a standing position and blinked. He was staring into impossible blue eyes, bright and clear as a sunny day. Harry blinked and frowned, when he noticed the bruises and cuts covering the blonde haired teen. "You alright?" Harry questioned softly, only to have the other look down and shuffle his feet. "Okay… come one." Harry hummed, slowly pulling the young man behind him towards the mansion, ignoring as the other struggled lightly in his grasp. Harry was not letting go though and slammed the front door open. "VINCENT!" he yelled, the call echoing through the spacey mansion. Two had been working on getting this place to feel more lived in and more homey.

The vampire like male suddenly appeared from the shadows, causing the young blonde to release a small yelp of surprise and hide behind Harry. That reaction caused both males to blink and stare at the blonde. Harry giggled, drawing the attention back to him. "It's alright, Vincent won't harm you." he gently pushed the blonde in front of him, smiling softly. "Vince, where did you leave that Cure Materia we got from the caves?" Harry patted the blonde on the head, when Vincent turned around and went to fetch the Materia. "Let's get you seated, shall we? And then you can tell me why you look so roughed up." the blonde merely nodded and obeyed as Harry pushed him in a comfortable chair. They had two of those chairs in the area they had proclaimed their living room, they were a beautiful dark red cherry wood, with even darker pillowed seating and back, stuffed with the finest Chocobo feathers. It fitted well with the cream colored walls and the dark wooden floor, the beautiful dark red rug, the black leather couch and the dark red coffee table.

Vincent quickly returned, holding a small green materia in his hand. Harry smiled and accepted the offered orb, it reacted instantaneously to his touch, the green orb was glowing and waiting to have it's power released. Vincent had discovered that all Materia reacted like that to Harry and the demons inside of him somehow always were at ease around the petite male. Not that he complained, it was nice not to feel destructive or violent, or to be forced to listen to the damned creatures nagging and growling.

The blonde watched as a wave of green washed over him and his bruises vanished as if they had never been there. When Harry was finished, the child fidgeted in his seat, not wanting to meet the eyes of the two kind adults, even if one was slightly creepy. Harry placed the green orb on the table and grabbed the blonde's hand, kneeling down in front of him, he gave a gentle smile. "It's alright, you can tell."

Vincent shifted his feet before choosing to sit in his own chair.

Blonde bowed his head and stared at his feet. "The other kids… they don't like me. It's because my mom and I are different." he mumbled, not noticing gentle eyes darkening a little. When he looked up that face looked that dark look had vanished and understanding was glimmering in those eyes.

"So those other kids did that to you then?" Harry knew that the little one was not telling the complete truth, some of those bruises were too big to have belonged to just children. Blonde slowly shook his head. "A few years back, the mayors daughter got on the bridge in Mt. Nibel, I told her and her friends not to go there, but they didn't listen. When she fell I was blamed… ever since then…" he trailed off not knowing what else to say. Harry turned his head a little to look at Vincent, before looking back to the child, whose shoulders were shaking with unshed tears. Harry rubbed his back in a comforting manner. "You'll be alright." he whispered soothingly, causing the small male to cling to him, Harry allowed him, knowing that the little one needed it. "What's your name, little one?" "C-Cloud, sir." Cloud hiccuped. "Well dry your tears Cloud, you have friends who will look after you now. I'm Harry and that is Vincent."

Vincent rose from his chair and crossed the distance to stand behind Harry. He stared down at Cloud, taking the boy in, before slowly nodding.

"_We will teach you."_

_-_

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Yay~! I managed to finish chapter 11. Yeah I know Cloud and Vincent all in one chapter, for those whom haven't realized it yet, Harry is suffering a mild case of amnesia, thanks to the Mako infiltrating his body. If he will remember what exactly happened is up for debate, since I might decide to be merciful on him and let him remember… or not.

It rather depends on what you think is merciful. Either way, as you've noticed the lack of memory causes Harry to be much gentler and kinder. He still knows the things he has learned as a Turk and Vincent won't let him slack off, what I mean with that? Well you'll just have to see that in a next chapter.

-

I love young Cloud, it makes me want to cuddle him!

And Vincent is even hotter then Zack~ but that's my opinion.

Review to let me know what you think~

Love

_Lucretzia._

-

**P.S. **Check out my other story;

_**Magic's Heart **_(HP/FFVIII)

_Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_-_

_-_


	13. Chapter 13

**Lost Ancient.**

**-**

**Disclaimer; **The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix.

**Warnings; **The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up.

Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either. There is a poll in my profile, though if it doesn't work just send me a pm or put your desired pairing in a review)

**Summary; **He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world.

One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?

A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover.

**AN; **Voting for Magic's Heart will be done in Magic's Heart review section or PM me.

-

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_-_

**Chapter 12**

_Mako Fountain rewards,_

_Troubles of the Clawed Type_

_-_

_-_

"Where are we going?" a young voice cried out, he was panting lightly, event though the adults that were with him, weren't even sweating. Cloud Strife had met the two males a year ago, and he considered them his brothers, friend and from time through time, those two acted like they were his parents. With very good reason too, they knew his mother didn't make a lot of money and getting food for two mouths was pretty hard, especially with the recent bouts of illness and fever that were plaguing her. These two would occasionally visit and check up on them. Bringing new clothes and food for them, Cloud would sometimes stay at their mansion for a night and his mother was always happy when the two adults came for a visit.

In the full year he had grown to know them, Harry had taken care off any bruises and cuts he had. He would comment on the little bit of growing he did and the any things that still needed to change. It was nice to be fussed over, or to be scolded by someone if you did something stupid, without actually having blows striking you. His own mother never scolded him and if she did, it certainly didn't feel like a scolding. Harry had slowly become a second mother to him, not that he would ever say that to the male's face. Harry always seemed disgruntled that he was so feminine, it led to awkward situations.

Now Vincent was a different story, the man was distant, strange and certainly not warm. His eyes showed a tortured past, even though they would light up somewhat if he saw Harry. The man was smart, fast, wise, strong and as silent as death itself, you never knew he was there until it was too late. The first ten times Vincent had suddenly appeared behind him, had been enough to give him a heart attack, or in the very least remove a few decades from his life-expectancy. But Vincent wasn't bad, not at all. He was caring in his own way, he didn't let you live in simple-minded fantasies and always told you the blunt truth. Sure it shattered illusions, but Cloud didn't have much of those anyway.

He had noticed how well these two males worked together, where one would falter, the other would pick up. They watched each others back and always stood at attention. There was so very little that escaped them and their attacks were never aimed to disable, only to kill. Well there were a few exceptions, like when they were teaching him, or if the animal they encountered wasn't a danger.

They were good teachers as well, different with their methods but it truly did help. Harry was more patient, kinder and understanding when it came to teaching him. He applied the method that good work took time and he would have the hang of it, by the time they would allow him in an actual battle. The feminine male took care of his affinity to Materia, pounded the status changes in his head and his education. Vincent was more of a hands-on kind of guy, teaching him the things he would need to know on how to survive a battle. Relying on himself and himself alone. The man worked on his speed, accuracy, strength and awareness. He was a grueling task-master but always willing to stop if it became to much for Cloud's young body to handle.

_-_

Harry paused and waited for Cloud to catch up with him, his Mako green eyes were sparkling and reflecting the glinting of the snow. "We are going to take you into Mt. Nibel, it will be your first true battle experience. Vincent and I agreed that you are ready for it, we'll be with you just incase something does go wrong." he chuckled softly at the surprised and delighted look that the blonde acquired.

They continued their walk, further up the mountain, until they entered the cave. Cloud had heard a lot of it from his mother, she had spoken about the time his father had taken her into the caves. He had asked her to marry him near a Mako fountain. Cloud always had wanted to go to the caves and find that fountain, but he had promised his mother that he would not go there without a capable adult, so maybe… maybe this was his chance. "Harry?" he asked softly, "my mom told me about a Mako fountain here in the caves. My dad asked her to marry him there, I was wondering… do you think, we can go there?" his voice was hesitant, he kept his eyes aimed at the cavern, trying to take it all in at once.

Over his head Harry and Vincent traded glances, the older ex-Turk tilted his head in agreement. Harry gave him a grateful smile, resting a hand on Cloud's head, he managed to draw the attention of the child to him. "You remember that thin katana we gave you? I want you to get it out and get ready for anything dangerous. If you win your first battle without our help, we will take you to the fountain, how does that sound?"

Cloud blinked his shining blue eyes and nodded. Pulling his katana out Cloud held it tightly in both hands. It had been the first gift the two of them had given him. Of course Vincent didn't allow him to actually use it until two weeks ago, he had been practising with a staff until then. The second gift had been a solid silver bracelet, two small Materia's were clasped tightly in it. They were both offspring of the many Materia's his teachers were wearing. One Heal and one Restore Materia, they had been his own choice, one never knew when you would need it.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Harry and Vincent followed their young pupil, watching the way he moved and keeping an eye out for anything too dangerous for the child to handle, as well as falling rocks. They enjoyed teaching the blonde and imagined they would continue to enjoy it in the future as well. Vincent would never say it out loud, but he imagined that raising a child would be something like this, teaching the other the things he knew and keeping and eye on them.

The two paused when they spotted the perfect enemy for Cloud, now to get the blonde to notice it… they didn't actually have to worry about that though, for the blonde had learned to nearly have the exact same keen eye Harry had developed. He was off course still learning, but neither adult and ex-Turk would deny the fact that their pupil showed a lot of promise, it was a shame that no one had noticed all of that earlier.

They watched in silence as Cloud seized up his target and silently approached the unlucky critter.

-

He knew his teachers were watching him, but the quickly resolved to push that thought to the back of his mind and focused on his current situation. He had an enemy just a few feet away from him and he was slowly stalking up to the unlucky creature. The best attack after all, was a surprise-attack. The enemy wouldn't be able to recover quickly from a surprise attack, he knew that from experience. He was nearly on top of his enemy, when he struck. He brought his katana up and slashed it down along the critters back. The poor thing released a cry of pain and whirled around. The full sight of his appointment, allowed Cloud to recite all he knew from the many books Harry had him read, about this creature. Knowledge was power after all. It was a Sonic Speed, the little critter had been resting and Cloud had disturbed it's rest, not that it was much of a problem, they weren't very powerful from the beginning. An aerial enemy, but still vulnerable to wind based attacks, it wasn't all that fast as the name implied and the damage it could wreck was mediocre to say the least.

Cloud dove to the ground when Sonic Speed aimed itself at his head, and rolled to his feet behind the creature. Twisting his blade, he darted forward and jumped. Bringing the katana down, he pinned one of the wings of the Sonic Speed to the ground. The thing cried out in pain and tried to attack him, while he was holding the katana. Pulling his hand away from the handle, Cloud pivoted on his feet and delivered a hard roundhouse kick, that broke the neck of the aerial beast and killed it on impact. Grinning, he quickly withdrew his blade from the wing and turned to his teachers. "How did I do?"

-

Vincent walked to him and Cloud stood frozen still, letting his older teacher check him for any damage done to his person. Then the man turned towards the Sonic Speed and looked at the damage delivered to the aerial foe. Looking back at Cloud he nodded. "Quick and clean. You showed little mercy when attack, but enough mercy when killing, making sure the enemy suffered as little as possible… well done." the smooth voice rumbled. The words caused Cloud to light up and he quickly turned his shining bright blue eyes on Harry.

Those Mako green eyes were shining with pride, it made warmth pool up in Cloud's stomach. Bowing his head he blushed and shifted his feet. "Are you coming?" the voice had him snap his head back up and he blinked confused. Harry and Vincent were standing at one of the exits of the cavern. "Huh?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, smiling all the while. He placed a hand on one of his hips and held out a hand for Cloud. "Well I did promise you, that we would take you to the Mako Fountain, if you won your first fight without out help. So let's go."

Cloud nearly bounced on his spot and darted forward to grab the offered hand. He sheathed his sword and stared up at his teachers. "Alright!" although Cloud wanted to dash out of the cavern in his excitement, luckily for all of them he knew better then that.

-

They spend their journey to the Mako fountain, listening to Cloud telling the stories his mother used to tell him about. He talked about his father and what he used to do, what his mother used to do before she became ill. He talked about a million of small things, with Harry listening to him with indulgent smiles and Vincent with a silent curiosity.

After 20 minutes of walking, they came to an abrupt stop. A dark roar rang through the sky, ominous and animalistic. Harry raised his head and stared at the sky, a frown dancing on his face. He glanced at Vincent and then turned to the small blonde. "Cloud, I want you to look for a hiding place and not to come out until either Vincent or I come fetch you." When the blonde looked ready to protest, Vincent narrowed his eyes on him. Bowing his head, Cloud nodded and rushed off, looking for a place to hide.

The two ex-Turks climbed just a little bit higher and tried to look for the source of the roar. "Vincent?" Harry questioned hesitantly. The older male turned his head to watch him and nodded. Just below the in a ravine was a group of strange monsters attacking a full grown dragon. They had no idea what the monsters were or how long the battle had been going on, just that the Dragon appeared to be protecting something and was looking worse for wear. Harry narrowed his eyes and stared at the monsters that were literally tearing in to a Dragon that was nearly twenty times their size. Their upper half was covered in dark blue, nearly violet scales, their head was decorated with the same colored scaly spikes that appeared to look like horns shaped in what vaguely resembled a crown, or perhaps even hair. But their lower half was covered in different colored fur, looking smooth and soft. Their forms were lanky and a little bit hunched over. He thought they couldn't see him and Vincent, but when one of them looked around, it almost appeared like they could feel eyes on them. As a collective all the others turned around and looked up, straight at the two ex-Turks. "We should go." Vincent murmured, Harry nodded and made to back away, only to be stopped when on of them jumped up and landed just behind them. Vincent whipped around and shot it, only to have the monster jump out of the way.

"What are these?" Harry whispered as the other crawled up the mountain with a speed that wasn't normal. Vincent glared at the monster that clinging to a rock wall. Venomous yellow eyes were glaring at them, they were shining with hatred and hunger, hunger for flesh. "It does not matter." He raised aimed his gun and fired again. Calculating the direction and distance the monster would jump to avoid the bullet, Vincent shot at that exact spot, right in time. The bullet dug it's way past the scales and into the monsters heart. The impact of it all, had the monster flying against the rock wall and slip down in a bloody mass.

Diving to the ground Harry evaded a swipe aimed at his head, rolling to his feet, he stabbed his sword straight into the chest of the monster and somersaulted backwards. His back brushed against Vincent's, glaring at the critters he brought his sword up and deflected another swipe. "Why do I have the feeling that 'inactive' reactor has something to do with this?" Harry grumbled, beheading one of the beasts that came to close. There were at least 15 of those critters swarming around them, their razor-sharp claws and bared teeth glinted with blood and pieces of skin and scales.

"Perhaps because it is a possibility." Vincent commented, he jumped forward and shot another monster straight between the eyes. "It's strange how easily they could have overpowered a Dragon and yet seem to be struggling against us." he grunted and dove to the side in a blur of red. He could hear his inner demons crowding for control of his body. Harry jumped up and used the rock wall to propel himself forward in midair. Bringing his sword up, he twisted his body and severed torso from legs, he slid to a stop on the other side and grinned. "Because that Dragon was protecting something, most likely it's nest. We don't have that problem."

-

Cloud was getting anxious, he just felt like something was about to go wrong. He could just feel it, almost like it was whispered through the air. Curling in on himself he prayed his two friends were alright, he didn't want to lose them. When a shadow fell over him and his hiding place, Cloud drew his sword and launched himself at the shadow. The sound of metal clashing with metal had him blink and stare in the ruby red eyes of Vincent. The blade of his thin katana was held by the golden claw on Vincent's left hand and lower arm. "V-Vincent!" Cloud yelped, withdrawing his sword.

Vincent felt one of the corners of his lips tug up in a smirk. "Good, you didn't lose your guard." he turned his head towards Harry. The younger ex-Turk was staring into the direction of the reactor, his Mako green eyes were narrowed and glowing. Vincent could hear Chaos chuckle darkly in his mind, he silently moved towards Harry and touched his hand. For a simple second his normal hand looked different, a darker shadow overlapping his hand and arm, sturdier and almost fused with the leather of his outfit. When Vincent blinked the shadow was gone. "Harry."

Those glowing green eyes turned to him and held him captivated. A dark purr echoed in the back of his mind, before he was able to tear himself away from those eyes. Harry tilted his head and looked calmly at Cloud. "We'll take you to the Mako Fountain and then back. The mountains aren't safe today." Harry turned around and swept past the duo, leading the way to the Mako Fountain.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

The remaining trip to the Mako Fountain was eventful, although Cloud had a hard time keeping his eyes of the blood that was clinging to the clothes of his teachers. When they arrived at the Mako Fountain the young child couldn't stop the gasp escaping his lips, it was beautiful and so incredibly captivating. Small tiny rivers of Mako were flowing from the tip of the Fountain and to the ground. The Fountain itself was standing in a small pond of Mako. It made Cloud itch to touch the glowing green liquid that was brimming with life.

But what really captivated his attention was a glowing sphere, resting on the small dais on the tip of the Fountain. There twinkling in the reflected light was a Materia Sphere. Slowly approaching the Fountain, he noticed that neither teacher was going to stop him and were simply standing on the side-lines watching him. When he reached his hand out, he had to stand on the tip of his toes. He used his Katana as an extra crutch, so he could reach higher and farther, without touching the Mako.

When his fingers clasped the Materia on the tip, he felt it warm underneath his hand briefly, before it became ice-cold. Pulling his hand back, he held tightly onto the Materia Sphere. Staring at the small glowing sphere he noticed it was a bright red, with something that resembled ice swirling in the middle. He turned his head to Harry and held out the Sphere. Harry's pale hand carefully took the Sphere, before grabbing Cloud's other hand with the bracelet. With a gentle smile Harry pushed the Materia into the bracelet, his fingers stroking the Materia once and withdrawing. "Congratulations Cloud, you have your very own Summoning Materia."

The child grinned brightly up at Harry and held his bracelet with the new Materia close to his chest. "I'll take really good care of it!"

_-_

The group of three silently left the Mako Fountain, with Cloud stroking the Materia. It almost felt like it was a present from his father, it gave him a new sense of confidence. When they got near the edge of the ravine, where they last fought the monsters, Vincent stopped and looked around. His eyes narrowed, when he noticed there was no evidence of the fight present. Holding out his hand, he stopped the other two in their path and carefully looked around. "Harry."

The smaller male nodded and looked around as well. "I noticed." he kneeled down and touched the snow. There were footprints in the cold soil. The prints fit the monsters almost perfectly, tracing them with his eyes, Harry noticed that they went down the mountain side. "Nibelheim, they're heading to Nibelheim." Getting back to his feet, Harry pulled out his sword and turned to Cloud. Vincent nodded and vanished in a blur of red, the small town was pretty much defenseless. And out of all of them, Vincent was the fastest.

Harry grabbed Cloud's shoulder and stared piercingly at him. "We were attacked here earlier, you remember the roar we heard, that was from a Dragon most likely trying to protect it's nest. We thought that we had killed these things, apparently we were wrong. They are headed towards Nibelheim." tugging the young child with him, he kept his guard up and eliminated any monster in his way with quick and successful slashes. Cloud was watching and listening to his teacher, paying attention to his movement, surroundings and making sure he was keeping up with the older male. "You need to listen very carefully Cloud, when we get down there, you will see death not jut of monsters but also of people. You need to keep yourself focused and stay close to either myself or Vincent. You find any survivors you take them with you, but when they don't move or can't move, give them the merciful way out. Don't think just react and don't freeze, you freeze you die. You understand me?" those glowing green eyes snapped to young blonde and the child nodded.

_-_

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

More Cloud and Vincent!! Yay!

I just love Vincent~

Now Chapter 12 is done, and as you have noticed this chapter isn't much longer then all the others I've been pounding out of my skull. Magic's Hearts Chapters are getting longer though.

Anyhow, I tried to do my best, if I succeeded then… Yay~! for me. If I failed well you have though luck… or I'm the one with though luck.

Right well Nibelheim is in trouble, so what do you think is going to happen? And yes I noticed I skipped one entire year! That year is not important, not much anyway. But I will include more Vincent/ Harry scenes and some Harry-Cloud scenes (not in that way you perv! Harry is nearly 4 or 5 years his senior!)

Review to let me know what you think~

Remember reviews will only make me write faster…. And my muse well fed.

-points to a munching Akhu-chan-

Love

_Lucretzia._

-

**P.S. **Check out my other story;

_**Magic's Heart **_(HP/FFVIII)

_Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_-_

_-_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lost Ancient.**_

_**-**_

_**Disclaimer; **__The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix._

_**Warnings; **__The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up._

_Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either. There is a poll in my profile, though if it doesn't work just send me a pm or put your desired pairing in a review)_

_**Summary; **__He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world._

_One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?_

_A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover._

_**AN; **__Voting for Magic's Heart will be done in Magic's Heart review section or PM me._

_-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-_

_-_

**Chapter 13 **

_Scars_

_In the streams of Chaos_

_A Single Call._

_-_

_-_

_-_

The War was not going their way. Shinra's army was receiving more resistance from the Wutain people then they expected. And then there was the gnawing worry about a certain raven haired male. Zack had been in Wutai for a few years now, the first one had been the worst. First Genesis and then Angeal went AWOL, shortly after Harry had been taken and most likely dead. Sephiroth had been pissed when they both had been refused to go back to Midgar. Neither of them were allowed to go back and had been forced to remain on the front.

It had helped them some what, to remain where they were. They had heard Hojo had been attacked by one of his 'experiments'. It had allowed for some very funny comments running through the camp. Not that is mattered, they both were just too worried about their missing friends to care too much about Hojo.

_-_

The door opening and closing behind him, allowed Zack to glance over his shoulder. He met the glowing green eyes of Sephiroth. The Silver General was dressed in his usual clothes, but the tips of his hair were stained with crimson. Time in Wutai hadn't been kind on them and the worry and stress lines were slowly starting to show. And with the little contact they had with Midgar, they had learned that Harry hadn't turned up. They were slowly losing hope that they would ever find him, but with no body having been found, they still cherished some hope that their raven haired friend was still alive.

"Any word?" Zack questioned, running a hand through his spiky hair. He didn't need to hear the words as Sephiroth's stance shifted and his eyes darkened. It hadn't taken long for the General to call Zack his second in command. The other male was capable of picking up Sephiroth's moods without even needing a word.

Sephiroth twisted an envelope in his fingers, in bold letters Zack's name was written on the stark white paper. Handing over the envelope, Sephiroth stared at the other and shrugged off his coat. "I'm not your messenger boy." his deep voice rumbled.

Zack grinned and tore the envelope open. "I know that Seph." the grin slowly vanished as he read the content of the letter. Shock was written all across his face, until he broke out in happy laughter. _"He's alive."_

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Cloud had heard about the many situation Vincent had once found himself into. He had listened to the stories about battle and war, of blood and death. And although he was trained for it, by his two teachers, he had never seen it himself. The thought of having his own hometown, plunged into that destruction scared him shitless. But he had promised Harry to do his best and so he would. They had taught him for something like this and he would make them proud to give it his best.

His sparkling blue eyes were taking in the destruction along the trip down the mountain, while his mind was running over the million battle tactics, he had been taught about. Cloud unsheathed his Katana when they came to a slow halt no too far from the Mansion. The building seemed to be in pristine condition and when Vincent exited the home of his teacher, the small look from the man, made it clear that those creatures had skipped entering the building completely. He would never have the time to wonder about it, as Harry raised a hand and flicked his wrist. One of the Materia's in his bracelet flaring a bright green, until translucent silver shields and barriers slammed down around the Mansion.

Swallowing Cloud knew that the Mansion was going to be their safe haven and base. It would be his job to escort the survivors to the building. He would never get the chance to think about how he would get them here, as screams rendered the air and in the distance, smoke startled curling from one of the homes.

-

The trio ran into the town, Cloud immediately split off from the two adults, going into the shadows and frantically looking for any survivors. It didn't take him long to spot the trembling form of Tifa. The young girl was kneeling next to her father, the man was bathing in his own blood. Swallowing his pity, Cloud approached her. "Tifa… Tifa, we have to go. Come on." he whispered softly to her. The young girl on the other hand just wasn't responding to him, she was in shock.

Swallowing his worry, he grabbed her shoulder and shook her forcefully. It managed to snap her out of her shock, he smiled softly at her. "Come on Tifa, we need to get you somewhere safe."

"C-Cloud… what about the others?" she slowly got to her feet, trembling in fear and shock. "We need to save the others!" she cried, planning on running off into one of the burning houses. He spotted the danger and grabbed her around her waist.

"Tifa! We can't do anything for them, we are nowhere strong enough for something like that. Leave it to Vincent and Harry, we need to get the other survivors to the Mansion, it's the only place safe! Come on!" he started dragging her away from the immediate danger and towards a survivor hiding behind a wooden cart.

It took a while for the Mayors daughter to follow him, but eventually she did.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

When Cloud had separated himself from the others, Harry had flicked his wrists, the Materia stored in his bangle flared to life and the protective magic wrapped around them. With that done, he moved away from Vincent and towards the home that belonged to Cloud, he easily kicked the door open and winced at the sight that greeted him. Blood splatters were clinging to the walls and the ground. There were a few bodies of those strange monsters on the floor, showing that she had done her best to ward them off. But as the blood moved away from the door and up the stairs, Harry felt fear for the woman settle in his chest. He rushed up the stairs and into the direction of the bedroom. Slamming the door open, his skin turned several shades of white.

Lying there on her floor, next to her bed, with her chest open and bathing in her on blood was Cloud's mother. Crouched next to her body, were two of those monsters. There clawed fingers were digging into her chest, smearing blood all over them selves and tearing into her flesh. One of them looked up, when he had entered the room. It's razor sharp teeth were painted a bloody crimson, blood trailing from the corners of it's mouth as a soft growl keen escaped.

The other creature looked up, angered at being disturbed and snarled lowly at Harry. It snapped it's teeth in a threatening manner at the young male. But Harry was hardly impressed, he was angry and disgusted at what the creatures had done, and he allowed that anger to lash out. He easily closed in on them and crouched low. His blade glinted in the red light of the fire outside. Darting forward, he easily took out the first one, having caught it by surprise. The second one was a little bit more difficult, as it stayed out of his reach and was slowly backing away from him, only to lash out when it entered a corner. It's black and red claws lashed out, catching Harry on his arm. He hissed in pain, as he felt something like poison flare through his veins. Realizing the danger, Harry cast a quick Esuna on himself to purify the poison and severed the head from it's torso.

With that done, he turned to the body and sighed. He didn't want Cloud to discover her like this, he didn't even want the young boy to see what had happened to his mother. Having no other choice, he wrapped the body in sheets and smiled softly. "I'll take care of him, I promise." he whispered, wiping away a stray tear. Flicking his wrist, the body was set ablaze and Harry quickly left the building.

-

Further into town, Vincent was shooting at each one of the little critters that got close to him. He could feel Chaos waiting, wanting and struggling to get out. He was surprised that his demonic half had behaved himself so well in the time they had been free. But all this bloodshed and destruction, was making the demon itchy to join in on the fun. It caused his attention to be split in two, something that was proving to be a problem as one of the monsters got in close and ended up sinking it's sharp teeth into his upper leg. Hissing in pain and at his own mistake, Vincent allowed his mental struggle to falter for a second.

It was that second, that Chaos needed, as he surged up and took over the control of their body. Vincent was shoved to the side, as Chaos ripped the critter from his leg and grinned darkly at it. The wound healed over, leaving no traces of injury or poison. _"That wasn't nice." _he rumbled, twisting the head of the critter and ripping it clean off. He then turned his glowing amber eyes on the others and chuckled softly.

He slowly advanced on them, hungry for more. They must have realized a bigger predator when they see one, since the second he advanced on them, they fled. They would never get far though, as a shimmering barrier descended on the area, sealing the critters inside.

This had managed to draw Chaos attention and he raised his head, looking away from his prey and to the cause of the barrier.

-

Harry was standing on the edge of the town square, his hand and Materia shining brightly. He had been casting magic nearly the entire time, keeping things contained and healing those he encountered, before sending them on their way to the Mansion.

But the sound of battle had drawn his attention to see a demonic creature fighting the fiends like they were nothing. But when he realized that they had tried to escape, he had done the only option he had. Sealing them inside a dome, together with himself and the demon. But now that he had a better look at the demon, he could see some of the traces of his housemate and friend. "Vincent?" he questioned, blinking in surprise.

Chaos chuckled darkly, when that question reached his ears. His tail and wings lashed out, impaling several fiends as he slowly approached Harry. He raised a clawed hand, ignoring the struggling presence of Vincent, and drew the smaller male into him. "Not Vincent, Harry." His voice was a soft purr, rolling the R like a dark seductive melody. "But Chaos."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against the neck of the petite male and growled lowly in satisfaction. The scent of blood, death, smoke and Mako was addictive. But even then there was this distinct scent was just Harry, he couldn't resist parting his lips and flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin of Harry's throat. That taste, dear Shiva, the taste of that skin alone, made Chaos thirsty for more. But with the battle raging behind him and the fiends fighting to escape, he knew that all of that would have to wait until he finished his business.

Releasing the petite male he turned back to his prey and grinned. His fangs glinting in the red light.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

A soft sigh escaped her lips, her mind wandering to the one male in her life she loved without a doubt, her older brother. Reaching forward she carefully picked up one of the flowers and placed it in the basket resting next to her feet. It had been a year ago that she had felt something shift and change in the life stream, like the constant battle had eased somewhat. She just knew it had to do with her brother, it had been confirmed when her real mother had whispered into her ear, telling her he would call soon.

That had been true, not a day later he called.

_-_

"_Aerith, it's me, Harry. Listen something happened and it seems like I lost a big chunk of my memory. I don't know what's going on right now. But a new friend of me, is offering me a place with him. I can't come back to Midgar, Vincent says it isn't safe for me right now. But I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise you that."_

_-_

"_Hey Aerith, how are you? You won't believe what happened today I met the sweetest kid ever. His name is Cloud, I'm sure you will like him. He has these sky blue eyes and a bright personality. He's also picking up things pretty fast. Vincent and I discussed taking him to Midgar with us one day, which is a good idea._

_Especially since his mom is encouraging him to stay with us most of the time. She isn't doing too well, her health is deteriorating pretty fast and the things I'm doing for her right now, just aren't helping anymore."_

_-_

"_I need you to do something for me, Aerith. I'm starting to remember small things and just yesterday I remembered my friends at Shinra. You remember me telling you about Zack and Sephiroth, right? Well I need you to write them a letter, to at least let them know I'm still alive. I would do it myself, but I'm busy teaching Cloud and helping his mom. And there is the fact that you can disguise it better if you send it from Midgar… that place is pretty big, but Nibelheim is just too small and if someone is looking for me I'll be easy to find."_

-

It was always nice to hear his voice, he would sometimes speak with their mother too. The woman had been scared he had been killed, even though Aerith always told her that she couldn't feel him in the Life stream. But you can never blame a mother for being worried about their child.

A small smile tugged on her lips, when she thought about mothers and children. She had noticed it the few times they had talked, it wasn't too hard. Harry was very attached to the boy named Cloud, he always told her everything about him. He would fret when Cloud was injured or get a cold, his voice would shine with pride if Cloud learned something new, or got the hang of something pretty fast. Her older brother was starting to turn into a mother. A soft giggle escaped her lips, as she looked up with sparkling eyes, hoping to see something beyond the endless blue.

But she slowly stilled, the laughter fading from her eyes and dying on her lips, as the Life stream was filling with the life of the newly deceased. Blinking slowly, a tear made it down her cheek, as she silently mourned the newly deceased.

"_Rest in Peace."_

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Wow, a new Chapter done…

Well my Muses finally stopped their strike, thank the Gods for that. I had to bribe them with Cheesecake and promise them lots of reviews. I'm really sorry, for keeping you guys waiting so long and for having such a short chapter. But now I'm writing again, so that is always good. I will also try to write bigger and longer chapters, but I will need my muses to be happy with me to do it.

With that said, I really hope you guys will review and let me know what you thought about the new chapter. It's always fun to read what you guys think about it and it will make my muses very happy, as well as satisfied. And happy muses, mean bigger, longer and faster updates.

Well I hope to see you guys in my reviews.

Love

_Lucretzia._

-

**P.S. **Check out my other story;

_**Magic's Heart **_(HP/FFVIII)

_Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_-_

_-_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lost Ancient.**_

_**-**_

_**Disclaimer; **__The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix._

_**Warnings; **__The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up._

_Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either. There is a poll in my profile, though if it doesn't work just send me a pm or put your desired pairing in a review)_

_**Summary; **__He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world._

_One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?_

_A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover._

_**AN; **__Voting for Magic's Heart will be done in Magic's Heart review section or PM me._

_-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-_

_-_

**Chapter 14**

**-**

_Remembering the Past_

_The Streams of Truth._

_Mako, Magic, Chaos and Calamity_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Battle, everything in life resolved around battle, the endless fight, for life and death. It made him remember the times he lost, the friends that died. The family he had once had, those that gave his life for his own. But the flow of memories didn't stop, they continued coming, they flowed through his head without end. His entire life flashed before his eyes, in the light of the raging fires. From beginning through end and it hurt, Shiva did it hurt. And through the haze of stinging pain, he heard a scream. First he thought it had been Cloud's or Vincent's, but when neither of them were anywhere near him, he realized that the scream he was hearing was his own.

Crumbling to the ground in obvious pain, Harry closed his eyes and whimpered. He had screamed his throat raw and his hands were clenching his head, the sharp longer nails, digging into his scalp in hopes of lessening the mental pain and distress.

And through it all, a pair of arms were cradling him. When the pain finally faded enough, he looked up and straight into a set of golden-yellow eyes. "Chaos." he murmured, trying to search for comfort in those eyes, while something inside of him hummed softly. Giving a soft sigh, his vision faded away.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Rummaging through the mansion, in search of food and clothes, realization sank in. He wouldn't have a home to return too… and what about his mother, or his teachers? Tilting his head a little, his bright blue eyes took in the sight of Tifa and the other children of his village. What would happen to them all? How much would be left salvageable? Or was it all wasted energy and resources.

Forcefully shaking those thoughts from his head, Cloud walked to the adults, handing them blankets and drinks. He ignored the pointed stares, his teachers had taught him to be proud of himself, that he had nothing to fear or to be ashamed off. Just when he turned to look towards Tifa, the door of the mansion flew open and the darkly clothed shape of Vincent walked in, with Harry slumbering in his arms.

Hurriedly handing everything he was carrying to Tifa, Cloud rushed forward and towards his teachers. "Vincent! Is he alright? Did he get hurt? Are you hurt? Do you need me to get the Cure Materia?" he managed to rush out.

Vincent looked down at the seemingly fragile male in his arms and shook his head. "He needs to lie down." Tilting his head and turning his eyes on the few people on one of the couches, a pointed stare had them clearing it quickly. Vincent glided across the floor and placed Harry on it. "He is fine Cloud, merely tired. Harry has used a lot of his powers in this."

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and stared at his sleeping teacher. "But Harry never grows tired, he never has been tired before. Did something happen?"

Vincent ruffled his hair in a comforting matter and looked down on their pupil. "What is it that bothers you." it wasn't a question, but a statement and order in one.

Swallowing thickly, he looked up and into the crimson eyes of his other teacher. "Where will we go now, Vincent? Nibelheim is nearly a pile of ashes… Tifa lost her parents and… my mom… What can we do now?"

-

"We will go to the reactor tomorrow." the soft whisper broke from the couch, making the two look down on the weakened male lying on it. The villagers cautiously made their way over to listen in. "We go to the reactor and tear it down. These _things_ came from the reactor, so we end it there. Then you, Vincent and I will go to Midgar, if your friend Tifa wants to join… she can come as well. I don't know what the other villagers will do. But Vincent and I have unfinished business with Shinra and there are friends I need to see." Clear emerald green eyes stared up at them. Those eyes were shining and swirling with Mako and power.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

It was the next morning when Harry was strong enough to make their way back up towards the reactor. Maybe it was the regained strength, or the restored memories clamoring in his head, that made him literally taste of power. But it was flowing through his body with regained strength and determination. He had decided that he wanted and needed to return to Midgar. The place held all the answers to his questions and he would ensure that he got those answers.

-

The climb up the mountain, was easier then they had imagined and a lot faster, as most monsters seemed to be evading them. And the road was clear off the things they had fought yesterday. But it still made Vincent keep a close eye on his smaller companion. Chaos and he didn't know what exactly had happened. After Chaos had released Harry, the younger male had frozen in place and was staring into the fire. It had concerned them both, until those eyes had leaked power. It had been so strong, that those expressive eyes had been glowing and before either of them had realized it, that power had embraced them. Chaos had nearly lashed out, when it had appeared that the power was tearing into their enemy. The larger darker being, had feared that the power had desired to do that to them aswell. But instead, they had heard **Her**. **She** had been whispering to them, caressing them and they knew what **She** wanted them to do. **She **had faded though, when the last one of the creatures had been destroyed. They had watched as Harry crumbled to the ground, too tired to hold himself up. They didn't exactly understand what had happened, but they did know what **She** wanted them to do. And they would do it.

-

They had left Cloud with the other villagers, finding it safer if he didn't go with them. Harry and Vincent didn't know what they would encounter in the reactor, but they were cautious enough, not to endanger their pupil.

When they arrived at the Reactor, the silence was nerve wreaking and unnatural. It had both of them on edge and paranoid. With the large building looming in front of them, they entered the place cautiously, weapons drawn and ready to shoot first and ask later. The further down they went, the more on edge they became. Until they heard it.

-

Whispers and promises, sweet nothings and tenderness. But their entire beings were screaming at them, it were lies, nothing more then empty lies. When they entered a room with broken pods, alarm bells were ringing through their minds. Out of 30 pods, only 3 were still sealed shut. Harry approached one of them with extreme caution, and peaked into it.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"Fuck." Harry whispered staring into the pod, his skin had grown several shades paler and his hand had tightened around his weapon. "Vincent… those things did come from here. They were in the pods." When he turned to look at his companion, he realized that Vincent wasn't staring at him, but at the door a few steps ahead of him. "What is it?"

-

"Jenova." Vincent murmured, his eyes narrowed. "Lucretia mentioned it on several occasions. It is know as the Calamity of the Sky, apparently it was an alien that traveled to this world, in hopes of ruling and destroying it. The Ancients sealed the woman and the virus in the Life stream… but not until she had done a lot of damage. She was found a few years ago, before Sephiroth was born… Hojo used her, in the creation of Sephiroth...We need to take her down. She is making Chaos on edge."

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Opening the door to Jenova's holding room, had been a little more difficult then they had imagined. So difficult, that Chaos had grown impatient simply took control over Vincent. "Let me open the door, Pretty One." He had simply picked Harry from the ground and had placed the petite male behind him. Chaos had then tried to dig his claws into the door and tried to rip the door out of the wall and it's frame, with little success.

If the situation wasn't as serious, Harry would have found it funny, to see the large demon struggle to remove the one thing in their way. But ever since he had viewed his past and then entered the reactor, urgent whispers of past crimes had been flowing through his head. They showed him things, of futures to come and histories past, that had shivers crawl up and down his spine. He had seen friends die, friends turn against each other and loved ones experimented on. It made him sick to his stomach and the longer he was waiting, the stronger the whispers were becoming, with pleads to set wrongs right.

In the end he couldn't take it anymore and had slipped past Chaos. Harry had merely placed his hand on the door, and the strange metal had buckled underneath his hand and splintered in a million little fragments. He didn't know why it happened and he didn't care, he was just glad to have finally access to the chamber, so he could rip the creature inside into a million pieces.

-

But unlike him, Vincent and Chaos were getting curious why the metal had reacted like that and why they could taste the power rippling through the air. When the demon had tried to enter the chamber with their body, a pale translucent shield rose from the ground, encasing Harry and Jenova inside. "What is this?!" Chaos demanded, the snarl leaving his lips and his claw raised to strike. "Harry!" the demon called, hoping to bring the petite male back at it's side and with little success, he brought his claw down, only to be flung away from the shield and down the stairs towards the pods.

Just as with a hiss, the three last pods opened and the creatures jumped from their former prison.

_-_

Harry continued his path and stared at the metal woman in front of him. He knew, could feel it. Behind it was Jenova, he could feel his blood boil and his magic twist and churn in anger. He could feel the Mako inside him, waiting to break free and tear into the being. But in the back of it all, watched the last of his powers the being. It wanted it gone and destroyed. The Time of Taint was over, it would finally pay for all it had done.

Taking a step closer, Harry merely placed his hand on the metal woman and watched in strange fascination, as the metal buckled, twisted and splintered. He could feel a few of the splintering pieces enter his skin and exit on the other side. He could feel the Materia on his wrist flare to life and heal his injuries, without him even saying a word or giving a command.

It felt strange exhilarating and so wonderful. It almost felt like his powers were singing, singing with only one goal in mind.

-

"_**Your time has ended, Calamity."**_ the hiss that left his lips wasn't his own. The movements of his body wasn't his own, even though he could feel it move and it frightened him. Harry gave a small tug on his body and was pulled into the centre of his being. There he could see the power that flowed through him; Magic, Mako and Chaos. He was seeing things through their eyes, seeing things with his power.

And he watched with fascination as his nails grew longer and sharper, he saw the few strands of his hair blow into his line of sight and silently wondered, what exactly was happening to him. _'Change' _his powers whispered, flitting around him and into him.

Harry watched as his powers brought his arm back and slammed his hand straight through glass and the skin of the being that floated behind it. He watched as silver eyes flew open, to glare at him in rage and hatred. He watched as his powers, flowed from his body into his hand and electrified the being behind the glass. He watched as she raged and screamed, breaking through glass and reaching out to him. And it was almost in trance, as he watched the arms of Chaos reach around him and severe the head of the being from her torso. It was with strange fascination, he watched the blood that managed to hit his skin, boil and hiss, before slipping from his skin and into the churning life stream below.

Distantly, he could hear a million voices, screaming in agony as she was ripped from their minds. He could feel the whispers in the back of his mind, brushing up against him. Turning around to meet Chaos his golden yellow eyes, he tilted his head and stared at him. _**"Not over yet… She will come back. Midgar holds the Key."**_

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

It had been a day since all those lives had entered the Life stream and she and she had listened to the new stories they had to tell. It was rather amazing the many stories they had, even on the point of their death. She listened as parents commented on their children. And then she felt it, a shift, new power flowing through the Life stream, power she had known before, her brother. Ever since Shinra had learned how to drain away Life stream and filter it into Mako, the energy the planet held had been diminished. But with the new flow of power running through the planet, it almost felt as is a million flowers were just being seeded, growing and blooming in just a matter of seconds. It gave her such a thrill and right when she was entering heaven with all that new power flowing through the planet, she heard it, the Enraged scream, it was so painful that she crumbled to ground, just when a tranquilizing dart struck her side and the world vanished.

_-_

On different parts of the world, SOLDIERs were, clenching their ears and coughing up oozing black material. But three others could feel it resonating worse through their bodies. Old cells were being replaced by new ones and black material oozed from their skin, before vanishing in hisses. For the first time in many years, their minds were cleared, they felt complete and healthy. Those three and one more turned their heads to the sky and had only one person on their mind.

_"Harry"_

_-  
_

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Took a long time, to get this right. But I have been busy with all other things as well. So yeah, slow start and beginning. Hope you guys will like it and leave me lots of reviews and comments.

Well I hope to see you guys in my reviews.

Love

_Lucretzia._

-

**P.S. **Check out my other story;

_**Magic's Heart **_(HP/FFVIII)

_Magic is such a strange thing, some saw her as a power source, but he knew better._

_Harry James Potter would be the first to tell you that Magic was not a power source, that Magic has no boundaries then the Human imagination. He knew that Magic lived, it breathed, it was a sentient being without limits. Harry James Potter also knew the dangers of using too much Magic or using it in a foolish way, Magic wasn't just something that wizard and witches had, it was a privilege. That was also the reason that he had decided at the age of 17, to teach at his old school and install that ideal into the minds of the younger students._

_But Magic had a different idea, Magic decided that Harry James Potter would be better off using her, where she was needed. It was Magic that ripped through the layers of time and space, to pull her most favorite child into a completely different world. A world that needed his help more then anything else._

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_-_

_-_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Lost Ancient.**_

_**-**_

_**Disclaimer; **__The only thing I own are the stuff in my Apartment and that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix._

_**Warnings; **__The Story is M rated, for the amount of Blood and Gore that will be coming. The language that will be used and the sexual contents that will eventually show up._

_Also there might be Slash coming into this Story, between whom is a secret. (Meaning that I have no idea, what the pairings will be either. There is a poll in my profile, though if it doesn't work just send me a pm or put your desired pairing in a review)_

_**Summary; **__He had finished his war, he had done his duty and the only ones who had survived were his Sister in all but blood and his Surrogate father. But then, he was called the next Dark Lord. In a desperate attempt made by his last two family members to give him a normal life, he was send into a completely different world._

_One would have thought that he might have been able to get a normal life there. Instead, trouble seems to follow him everywhere. His age reverted to a nine year old, most of his magic blocked and only armed with a strange red sphere, he needs to make a new life for himself and beat the obstacles in his away. Will he make it?_

_A Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VII Crossover._

_-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-_

_-_

**Chapter 15**

**-**

_To be Lost_

_The First Steps along the road._

_Within a Sea of Chaos_

_-_

_-_

_-_

She wasn't home, she hadn't returned home… Those were the thoughts floating through the mind of a pacing mother. Aerith should have been home, but the young woman hadn't returned yet. Her eyes darted to the clock, her mind counting the minutes remaining. But the longer she waited, the more panic set in. Why was her daughter not home yet?

In the end, she couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed her coat. First her son and now her daughter, if only… if only Harry was still here. He always knew what to do, her precious baby-boy. Throwing the door open, she quickly left her home and made her way towards the run-down church, hoping she would meet her daughter on the way there. But the closer she got to the church, the more worried she became.

When she finally arrived at the church, the open doors were enough to prove to her something was wrong. Breaking out in a run, she ran into the church and stared around. With panic and fear in her heart she frantically searched the church, combing out any hook and cranny, in hopes of finding her precious Aerith. But it was no use, her daughter was nowhere to be found.

With that realization, she crumbled to her knees and cried out her name.

There was only one person who could help now and he was on the other side of the planet.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Harry wandered through the mansion, collecting anything and everything he needed. The trip to Midgar was bound to take long, so being prepared was the best option they had. Several people had already left a few days ago, when they were healthy enough, towards Rocket Town. It was the closest village to Nibelheim, and the people there were most likely willing to take more people in. A few people had already decided to travel with them to Corel and further.

It brought him some hope that a few were willing to go with them, it certainly would make them stand stronger together, in event of a monster attack. No one had decided to remain behind, there simply wasn't anything left, to stay for. It would also give Harry the chance of teaching some of the kids how to fight and give them some kind of education, aside from the basics people taught to their offspring.

-

Releasing a soft sigh, the young former-Turk thought back to the last few days. After they had destroyed Jenova, they had a mass funeral for all the people who died, amongst them Cloud's mother and Tifa's father. The two children were orphans now… making Harry sympathize with them. He knew what it felt like to be alone, it was most likely the reason why he indulged them, when they clung to him or would gain that distant look in their eyes. It was also Harry who would hold them close and try to reassure them, whenever they would cry, or hide their tears.

Running a hand through his hair, he paused at the room that he had been calling his own. He would miss the mansion a little, this place and some of the people, had been his home. It held fond memories, memories he was glad to have made. Maybe one day, they could come back here, rebuild Nibelheim… but until then, he had business with Shinra.

-

When he prepared to turn away from his room, a pain assaulted his head, a scream racing through his mind. The sound of that scream was so familiar to him, so incredibly familiar. The sound alone though, was enough to bring him to his knees. When it finally vanished, he was leaning against the wall, breathing harshly and feeling dizzy. Harry recognized the pitch of the scream, it could only belong to one person. It caused fear to settle in his heart.

When he was steady enough, the former-Turk broke out in a run.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

It was the next day, when everyone was ready to go. Harry had been anxious for hours, pacing up and down and wearing down the carpet, until Vincent had grabbed him, placed him on the couch and ordered Cloud to sit on their friend. But when they were finally ready to go, the small group of travelers were fully equipped and supplied. With three trucks standing at the entrance of the ruined town.

They had decided to travel to North Corel and from there towards Costa Del Sol. To take a ship towards Junon and from Junon to Kalm, before finally arriving in Midgar. There would be several caves and mountains they would have to cross, like Mount Nibel, Mount Corel and the Mythril Mines. It was bound to be a long journey, but the destination would be worth it.

-

With the Trucks, the chance of encountering monsters had been minimized. That however didn't last long, as the trucks finally gave out halfway up Mount Corel. Forcing them to vacate the trucks and continue on foot. That did increase the chances of encountering monsters, but nothing too serious. It did give Harry and Vincent the time to teach and instruct the children as well as a few grown-ups on how to fight and survive in the wild.

It was soon discovered that Tifa came to love two different kind of monsters; Bagnadrana (a monster although physically not the strongest, it used mostly poison to weaken it's prey) and Bomb ( a monster which expands when it's attacked and cause critical damage when it detonates). That discovery made Harry give the young fighter give a Fire Materia and a Poison Materia, when they made a short stop in North Corel. The small town was completely burned out and was pretty much in ruins. But even so, it's population welcomed the refugees, willing to share what little they had. It was a warming sight, even though the people had so little. From there they traveled back up Mt Corel and towards Costa Del Sol.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Arriving at Costa Del Sol was a relief for many, even more so for Harry and the small group that had grown so close. The two children weren't used to traveling so far, even though they had lasted a little bit longer then the rest of the kids, or any kids. Vincent absent-mindedly theorized that it had to do with the Mako being so close to the surface in Nibelheim, giving the children an edge usually found in Soldier Candidates, due to Mako treatment. But the doses the kids were exposed to was minimal, ensuring only a better endurance, slightly increased speed and strength. Something the former Turk was more then willing to train.

They spend a day relaxing, regaining their strength and re-equipping them selves.

-

"We are getting closer to Midgar." Harry commented softly. He was standing on the balcony of the shared Hotel Room, his arms resting on the railing. "People will recognize me soon enough, especially those who work for Shinra."

Vincent stepped up behind the petite male and rested his clawed hand on those slim shoulders. "We do not know for certain. You have been MIA for many years now, Harry. They might have forgotten about you, written you down as dead." It was little comfort, but it could work in their favor. People wouldn't suspect of the two of them returning. "Will you tell me why you wanted to leave so eagerly?"

Blinking slightly, Harry turned to look at his companion and sighed slightly, before turning his head up and looking at the stars above them. "I heard a scream, a tortured powerful scream. From someone I love very much, she is in pain and from what little I gathered… she needs me." taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and staring in the red eyes belonging to Vincent. "She is an Ancient, a Cetra, Vincent. She is the reason why I joined up with the Turks, so I could protect her from them. But instead you needed to save me and I left my sister defenseless." Placing a hand on his heart and bowing his head, he missed the eyes that flashed a molten gold, but he didn't miss the sudden darkness wrapping around the feet of his friend and crawling up. It wasn't hard to miss the clawed hand tilting his chin up and forcing him to look at the Demon that usually slumbered within Vincent. It was even harder to miss the tug inside himself as the small part of his power reached out towards this being.

"_**What has happened, is not your fault Pretty One. All that has happened can be placed on the shoulders of one being and one being alone. And soon, when we arrive at our destination, we can get our revenge."**_ Chaos hissed, his clawed fingers brushing against Harry's cheek. His other hand came to rest on the small of Harry's back and lightly tugged the petite male against him.

The former Turk was frozen at the sudden contact, confused as to what exactly was happening. By the time his brain caught on, he could feel the breath of the Demon ghosting across his lips, before being captured in a kiss. Fangs lightly scraping against his lips and a tongue trying to seek entrance. And while Magic and Mako were fighting against it, the piece of Chaos inside himself was hungering for the contact. It was why he parted his lips and allowed that seeking tongue entrance.

-

A moan escaped Harry as the two sleek appendages made contact. He was drowning in the kiss, as the Chaos entity inside himself pushed it's way to the fore-front, forcing small changes into his body. Changes that neither of them paid any attention to, as Harry was running a now clawed hand up and down the bare chest, that belonged to Chaos. And their kiss only turned further heated, when Chaos pushed the petite male into the railing, his own clawed hand moving from Harry's cheek and into his hair, tugging slightly on the long soft locks.

They only broke the kiss when air became an issue. Which didn't stop Chaos, as the Demon turned his attention to the slender neck of his partner. Those sharp fangs nipped a vicious trail down that offered skin, sometimes biting to hard and causing skin to break, with blood welling up. It gave the Demon a reason to lap up that tantalizing red liquid and it did so eagerly.

-

All of it came to a stop, when a knock sounded on the door. It snapped the concentration of the Chaos entity inside Harry and allowed Magic and Mako to push past the Darker Power. Giving the young male a chance to recover his balance and slowly step around Chaos. The bite marks on his neck already healing and fading away.

As he made his way to the door, he ignored those molten eyes staring at his back with an unknown hunger. Unnoticed he brushed his fingers against his lips, feeling the tingling sensation of those lips against his own. But he pushed it all away when he opened the door and came face to face with Cloud and Tifa. Their eyes blood-shot, a sign they had been crying. Harry smiled soft and full of understanding what had caused them to cry. He left the room never looking back.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Chaos remained standing on the Balcony, a dark smile dancing on his lips. His eyes had been on that tantalizing petite male and those slightly swaying hips. He could feel Vincent rebel inside of him, cursing him for taking advantage of the smaller former Turk. But the Demon didn't care, he knew Vincent had enjoyed it as much as he did. The only difference was, that Chaos took what he wanted, while Vincent would have been content to long for the male from afar. _**"He's ours now… he could feel it inside himself, Vincent. He will not betray us, like She did. Why not embrace that?"**_ he questioned his host, stepping inside the room and taking in the scent of their little partner.

"_I have yet to repent for my Sins."_

"_**She is not worth it."**_

_-_

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

I admit, I might have had too much fun writing that last part… so sue me. Now as to what exactly is going on, or what the hell I am planning on doing, is something even I don't know. I admit I have a soft spot for Vincent and Chaos, but as to what it means in character development, you will have to discover on your own.

Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten Zack, Sephiroth or Genesis. I'm merely entertaining the options and you have to admit, such wonderful options they are.

I however have decided that the next Chapter will included Junon and the Mythril Cave. Including the showing of one of our favorite Turks. Who it is? I'm not gonna tell~

-

Don't forget to review and I'll see you all again in my next Chapter~

Love

_Lucretzia._

-

**P.S. **I need help with getting a title for my newest project;

(A HP/Various World Crossover.)

_Trying to fix a mirror with an obscure ritual, might not have been his smartest idea, but when you have already tried other options, it was the last thing he could do. It wasn't his fault that the ritual blew up in his face and slingshot him straight into a different universe. After all, Mirrors were evil, dark, malicious inventions. _

_Now all he needs to do is find a way home… if only that blasted Mirror was working. It isn't even showing his reflection…_

-

It's better then it sounds. So if any of you have an idea, put it in your review.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_-_

_-_


End file.
